Cárcere
by Kuroyama Izumi
Summary: Eu te amo, sempre te amei e para que o nosso amor continuasse eterno, você precisou se livrar de mim. E eu ainda espero ansiosamente pelo nosso reencontro. - USxUK
1. Chapter 1

Como prometido, eis aquela fic com capítulos e minha primeira tentativa de fazer uma história séria, eu, que sou a rainha da comédia idiota, mas patética pra levar qualquer coisa realmente a sério. Now, eu sinceramente espero que a história lhes soe interessante, porque a ideia me surgiu em um raro flash criativo que geralmente ocorre durante as férias – ou seja, duas vezes por ano e olhe lá.

Aliás, verdade seja dita, demorei porque estou escrevendo outra fic com capítulos trololo. Mas aí as aulas começaram e sintam a drástica redução da produção.

**Avisos**: pseudo-incesto, cenas um pouco fortes e possíveis nonsenses que lhes causarão uma sensação de _What the fuck_.

Hetalia não me pertence.

* * *

_Havia raios, uma tempestade sem precedentes se formava nos céus, e gritos desesperados rasgavam o ar, como se a angústia de todos os que ele controlava fosse a sua própria. Um deles se desculpou, com a voz sofrida e lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos e o outro assistiu a preparação muito passivamente, assentindo e aceitando o seu destino. Se era o necessário para que voltassem a estar juntos, que assim fosse. Ele recebeu o golpe em seu peito com um sorriso e uma frase de amor e depois fechou os olhos, ponderando quando voltariam a se encontrar._

_

* * *

_

Os céticos refutam, mas verdade é que os mortos andam entre nós. Invisíveis aos olhos leigos, caminham ao seu lado pelas calçadas, quando você está ocupado demais com o seu atrado para percebê-los, ou cego demais pelos seus próprios problemas para saber que estão lá. A sua impercitibilidade influencia nas suas ações, para bem ou para o mal. Intocáveis enquanto invisíveis, podem fazer-se materiais para alguns poucos sortudos demais... Ou azarados demais. Veja bem, fantasmas quase sempre são criaturas carentes, constantemente magoadas, jamais satisfeitas e altamente vingativas. Jamais queira poder sentir ou tocar em um, para sua própria integridade física e mental.

De um modo geral, verdade é que os mortos são criaturas complicadas de lidar, superando inclusive os próprios vivos. Ora arrependidos do que fizeram em vida, ora sedentos por vingança, ora nem sabiam que estavam mortos, era uma tarefa hercúlea e fatigante convencê- los a seguir a luz ou a pelo menos viver a morte tranquilamente. E não muito raramente, as almas partiam para a violência contra os humanos, não física obviamente, mas algumas vezes chegavam a matá-los 'indiretamente', embora sua técnica favorita fosse mesmo a tortura psicológica. De qualquer outro caçador de fantasmas, exorcista ou pessoa do ramo, a tarefa decerto exigiria um grande poder de persuasão. Mas para Arthur o processo todo era simples demais.

Aliás, você alguma vez já ouviu falar de caça-fantasmas?

Em primeiro lugar, esqueça a ideia de aprisionar um fantasma. Fantasmas são unicamente encarcerados por seus próprios sentimentos e não podem ser contidos pelos humanos, por mais materiais que queiram ser. O máximo que um caça-fantasmas pode fazer é conversar e persuadir, quando não espantar a criatura por algum tempo. Assim como sua presa, essa categoria vive entre nós, assim como fantasmas e também passam despercebidos. Estão quase sempre na trilha de sua presa, coletando provas e dados a seu respeito, esforçando-se para satisfazer os vivos que lhes apontam o caminho. Em outras palavras, são mais uma categoria de mercenários.

Dizem que o dinheiro traz a felicidade. Mas com ela, também traz o tédio. Veja bem, o ser humano é uma criatura muito difícil de agradar, com todos os seus caprichos e vontades. Criam e desafiam jamais satisfeitos com o que têm, por muito suficiente que as coisas pareçam ser, elas nunca o são por completo. Às vezes, alguns desses humanos recebem dons que a maioria de seus semelhantes não possui, na vã esperança de Deus de fazer com que esses escolhidos possam abrir os olhos dos demais à sua volta. Pobre e tolo iludido. Como não prever que suas queridas e paparicadas criações, munidas de sua ambição e prepotência, jamais poderão compreender a dinâmica do altruísmo? Para Arthur, decerto, o seu trabalho estava indiscutivelmente viculado à possível lucratividade obtida.

O inglês suspirou enfadado enquanto ouvia o casal à sua frente choramingar sobre como a família estava atormentada com todos aqueles fenômenos que desafiavam a razão, que amedrontavam por sua natureza sobrenatural. Seria sempre a mesma coisa, a mesma chatice. Alguém viria aos prantos suplicar por sua ajuda, falando de algum fantasma cruel que perturbava a paz da família ou algo do gênero. E com sorte Arthur se depararia com um espírito violento que talvez lhe trouxesse um pouco mais de desafio que não só a parte mais diplomática da história para que se solucionasse o problema. O grande problema em ser rico e ter um dom é o quão desinteressante a vida se torna depois disso. E sempre havia o risco de os clientes em questão estarem ali mais por causa de uma paranóia causada pela influência de outras pessoas do que por um fantasma de fato. O cenário era bastante trivial.

"Então... Esse fantasma de que vocês me falam tem algum comportamento específico? Como gemidos, correntes, ataques físicos? Existe alguma hora específica na qual ele apareça? Alguma vez vocês já o _viram_, de fato?" Arthur traçava uma série de riscos sem sentido no papel à sua frente, as íris esmeralda opacas refletiam seu tédio. O casal se entreolhou, a mulher parecendo relutante, como se o que fosse dizer pudesse despertar o seu maior pesadelo.

"B-bom... Ele tem uma peculiaridade... Não tem hora para aparecer, m-mas..."

"Você ao menos chegou a vê-lo?" Arqueou a sobrancelha.

A mulher negou com a cabeça. "Mas eu sei que está lá, Sr. Kirkland! E ele quer que saibamos, ele faz questão que saibamos!"

"Mais alguma coisa?"

Desapontado com a falta de objetividade da esposa, o marido pigarreou, ajeitando a gravata.

"Uma vez a tia de Mary saiu um tanto perturbada do quarto de visitas, alegando ter presenciado uma cena apavorante. Pedimos mais detalhes, mas a coitada estava em choque. Até hoje não fala a respeito e o máximo que conseguimos descobrir foi que envolvia alguma morte. Presumimos que seja obra do fantasma"

"De fato." Respondeu apoiando o queixo nas mãos. "Alguns fantasmas têm o poder de manipular ou projetar algumas cenas para os vivos, especialmente com respeito à própria morte ou à sua vida antes de morrer. Também podem ser bizarros e deformados, conforme a maneira como morreram." Seu tom era neutro e indiferente. O casal engoliu seco em um movimento esquisitamente sincronizado. Arthur suspirou. "Ouçam, Sr. e Sra. Cameron, eu prometo que vou resolver o seu problema hoje mesmo. Mas, mudando um pouco de assunto, presumo que sua fonte já lhes haja informado que exijo o pagamento adiantado."

O homem se ajeitou na cadeira, parecendo um pouco mais seguro.

"Sim, claro. Trouxemos a quantia que ele nos disse que o senhor geralmente cobra e um pouco mais, em caso de necessidade."

Arthur sorriu com falsa graça. "Que clientes adoráveis os senhores são."

* * *

Consultou o relógio impacientemente, batendo o pé contra o assoalho e apertou a campainha pela segunda vez. O homem ao seu lado suspirou.

"Arthur, acho que eles já ouviram. Não precisa insistir tanto."

"Se eles tivessem ouvido, com certeza já estaríamos lá dentro, e não plantados feito dois idiotas na porta." Grunhiu o caça-fantasmas sem olhar para o seu colega, que soltou outro suspiro. O inglês apertou na campainha pela terceira vez. "Oh, pelo amor de Deus. Mais um minuto aqui fora e eu vou embora."

"Você sabe, acho que você precisa relaxar. Apaixonar-se e aproveitar as maravilhas que o amor tem a lhe oferecer."

"Sem essa de maravilhas do amor, Francis." Grunhiu o menor. "Tudo o que eu quero é me livrar de vez dessa missão, voltar pra casa e ler alguma coisa. De fato, eu já deveria ter ido embora."

"Engraçado. Você reclama do tédio, mas quando tem serviço reclama também. Quanto mais convivo com você, mais me asseguro de que nosso célebre milionário, mercenário e pseudo-altruísta Arthur Kirkland não passa de um eterno insatisfeito. Em todo o caso, você ainda teria de ressarci-los. Por isso eu não sou favorável a essa de pagamento antecipado."

Arthur sorriu maliciosamente. "Oh, por isso que faço questão de deixar bem claro que não aceito ressarcir ninguém."

"Você não deveria ser tão mesquinho."

"Eu só lamento. Deus vai me castigar por isso?"

"Você só se dá à liberdade porque ele é um pouco permissivo demais com você." Suspirou pela terceira vez. "Mas sabe, realmente eu acho que não tem ninguém em casa. Deveríamos voltar outra hor..."

"Espera."

"... O que foi?"

As mãos de Arthur rumaram de maneira cautelosa na direção da maçaneta, abrindo-a sem esforços. Francis arqueou a sobrancelha, tirando uma mão do bolso e a levando em direção à arma que portava, em sinal alerta. Arthur fez o mesmo e sinalizou com a cabeça para o companheiro, fazendo menção de que pretendia invadir a casa. Francis consentiu com um assentir leve.

O ar no recinto estava pesado, quase como se houvesse alguma gravidade multiplicada por cinco atuando sobre as cabeças loiras dos caçadores. Também estava gelado, enviando calafrios pelos corpos intrusos. O cenário era de puro caos: os sofás estavam em cantos diferentes, revirados. A TV descansava partida em duas em um chão coberto por marcas de sangue fresco. Resquicios também eram vistos nas janelas, teto e escada. O cheiro era fétido, como se alguém estivesse morto ali há bastante tempo.

Francis levou a mão ao nariz e boca. "Definitivamente temos um fantasma por aqui."

"E do tipo bem problemático, por sinal." Arthur repetiu o gesto. Seus olhos percorreram o ambiente à procura de qualquer ameaça inicial. "Em todo o caso, ele estava nos esperando. E que bela recepção nos preparou."

"Acha que é manipulação?"

Arthur fechou os olhos e franziu o cenho, respirando fundo mesmo sabendo da podridão do ar local. Em seguida, ajoelhou-se ao lado do sangue, tirando de um dos bolsos uma luva e colocando-a em suas mãos. Tomou em mãos uma amostra do sangue no chão e depois esfregou-o cuidadosamente entre o polegar e o indicador. "Receio que não. O sangue é real."

Francis permaneceu impassível "Então o negócio é sério. Pode parecer imprudente, mas aconselho de nos separarmos."

Arthur o encarou como se o comentário fosse a coisa mais idiota que ouvira em toda a sua vida. E de fato, era.

"Eu sabia que você era denso, mas não pensei que fosse tão estúpido a esse ponto. Quer dizer que quando finalmente temos uma missão perigosa, você resolve jogar todo o seu conhecimento sobre fantasmas na lixeira? Eu não esperava isso de você."

Francis suspirou, dando um pequeno sorriso. "Eu sabia que você reagiria dessa forma. Eu só pensei que seria mais..."

"Mais o quê? Inteligente? O que você pretendia, enganar o fantasma? Ora, não seja tão estúpido! Ele te mataria em um piscar de olhos e você sabe disso. E depois, ah, depois ele viria atrás de mim e missão COMPLETA. Ele teria as nossas cabeças."

Francis tornou a suspirar e sorriu.

"É, você tem razão. Que estupidez a minha. Então, onde o procuraremos primeiro?"

Arthur bufou e tentou se concentrar. Sua habilidade que poderia ser chamada de paranormal lhe permitia sentir a presença de um morto de longe e, com um pouco de concentração, saber o seu exato local. Era como um radar de fantasmas, sempre pronto para alertar a presença do mais inofensivo deles. Não era um dom dos mais promissores, de fato. Nenhuma pessoa comum se sentiria à vontade com tamanha conexão com o outro mundo. As pessoas tem um pavor tamanho daquilo que desconhecem, que a ideia de sentir um morto em si parece saída de filme de terror.

Mas o que Arthur viu e sentiu não era nada daquilo que o trabalho o habituara. De fato havia alguém ali, um morto. Mas algo bloqueava qualquer outra coisa que o loiro tentasse descobrir, como uma grande parede de concreto separando o detetive de sua preciosa informação. Quase como se aquele fantasma fosse imune à sua pequena invasão. Mas então ele _viu _algo. Um sorriso sádico, satisfeito e até arrogante. Ele sentiu mãos contra os seus ombros, mãos que pareciam quentes demais para aquele cenário atipicamente gelado. O cheiro de alfazema infestava suas narinas, inebriando-o como uma droga potente. E em seguida ouviu sussurros, sussurros que invocavam seu nome freneticamente, quase como em um tipo de ritual bizarro. "...thur...". Sentia o cenário à sua volta girar sem parar, o ar se tornando cada vez mais gelado, as mãos pressionando ainda mais forte o seu ombro, o cheiro de alfazema praticamente fundindo-se com suas narinas. "_Não tão rápido_." Alguém sibilou em tom autoritário. Mas ele ignorou a ordem, porque ele não obedecia ninguém, nem mesmo _aquela pessoa_. Ao contrário, ele sorriu ainda mais satisfeito. Seus lábios estavam tão próximos...

"Arthur!"

Ainda perturbado, o inglês conseguiu reconhecer o tão usual sotaque de seu colega.

"F-Francis..." Arthur escaneou o recinto, encontrando-o tão caótico e fedido quanto antes, sentindo inclusive o impacto da ausência daquele delicioso aroma que antes o inebriara. "Aack. Mas que infernos!" Sibilou, levando uma mão à testa quando sentiu a cabeça latejar. "O que aconteceu?"

Francis arqueou a sobrancelha. "Eu esperava que você me respondesse essa pergunta."

"Eu, é... Como?"

"Você fechou os olhos e logo depois surtou."

"Estava tentando encontrá-lo. No entanto, mesmo eu não consegui vê-lo". Atestou, pensativo. "Estamos lidando com algo muito sério aqui."

"O fantasma em questão é um problema, mas acho que primeiramente devemos encontrar... Você sabe, seus clientes..."

"_Merda_"

"Eles não podem estar mortos... Podem?"

"Eu sinceramente espero que não... Mas, no mínimo, estão gravemente feridos."

"Você quer dizer... Feridos, como se ele pudesse _tocá-los_?"

"Não, não da forma que você está pensando. Definitivamente não. Falo de feridas físicas, obviamente, por causa do sangue no chão, mas também de danos psicológicos... De fato, me ocorreu que o fantasma possa ter se apossado de algum deles, o que possibilitaria um ataque físico direto... Deus, isso é tão inesperado. Eu já li sobre esses casos, mas nunca havia me deparado de fato com um. Mas meus conhecimentos não explicam porque eu não posso vê-lo. Eu posso ver todos os fantasmas que eu quero desde que me entendo por gente." _E controlá-los também_, acrescentou mentalmente. Egoísta por natureza, Arthur guardava para si o pequeno e crucial detalhe, razão de seu sucesso inabalado e ininterrupto, sendo incapaz de compartilhá-lo inclusive com a única pessoa que provavelmente mantinha com ele uma relação que sincretizava amizade duradoura, rivalidade constante e companheirismo profissional durante boa parte de sua vida. Arthur tinha o poder de mandar e desmandar em qualquer que fosse o fantasma, com a capacidade de orderná-los a fazer o que bem lhe apetecesse, anulando a vontade própria da criatura paranormal como quando se esmaga uma miserável formiga contra a parede, anulando quaisquer chances de reação e fuga. Chegava a ser um controle ironicamente sádico a ideia de um vivo controlando os mortos a seu bel-prazer.

Alheio à verdadeira razão do dilema interno do colega, Francis alimentava a indiferença pela inquietação do loiro, mas buscou deixar transparecer uma falsa solidariedade pelo problema enquanto esfregava o cano da própria arma em seu queixo, fazendo de conta que pensava em qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe ajudar. Arthur sempre fora cheio de si demais com relação às suas habilidades e a admissão de uma possível falha era um processo no mínimo complicado, irritante e algo de entediante para quem o conhecia bem.

"Vamos procurá-los." Sinalizou o inglês. "Mas sem nos separarmos. Não sabemos com o que estamos lidando aqui."

Sem necessidade de discrição, mas com toda a cautela que o instinto de sobrevivência lhes provinha, a dupla subiu a escadaria que dava acesso ao piso superior, não deixando passar nenhum detalhe do cenário de caos que se estendia por todos os outros cômodos da casa. O mais curioso eram os porta-retratos que estavam intactos, preservando a qualidade que se presumia ser original antes do que quer que houvesse desolado aquele ambiente daquela forma. Mas notava-se a ausência das figuras do marido e da esposa neles, como se o casal tivesse sido varrido da face da Terra. Consciente de que estava sendo observado, Arthur manteve a compostura com uma frieza profissional. Temia, contudo, um ataque surpresa, no caso da teoria sobre a possessão estar correta e alertou Francis para o fato. Ele concordou com a cabeça, indicando que também já havia pensado na possibilidade.

A porta da suíte do casal estava entreaberta, convidando os intrusos a bisbilhotar a armadilha que se escondia por detrás dela. Era muito óbvio, mas inevitável.

Arthur empurrou a porta, mantendo distância do ambiente interno do recinto e apontando a arma para dentro. Seus olhos captaram o corpo desfalecido sobre a cama. A forma desfigurada da esposa deitava com o braço que lhe restava e as pernas estendidas, sua face ligeiramente inclinada para o lado e algo que Arthur imaginou serem os olhos da mulher, arregalados, expressando terror. Os lençóis estavam manchados de sangue, que ainda pingava das feridas expostas. Estranhamente, havia uma pistola meio velha na mão que lhe restava. Os dedos pareciam que haviam tentado alcançar o gatilho, sem sucesso.

"Acho que não tivemos muita sorte dessa vez... Nem a sua cliente."

"Que bagunça nós temos aqui." Disse Arthur calculando seus passos. Ele suspirou, claramente desapontado. "Sinto como se eu houvesse falhado. É a primeira vez que um cliente perde a vida por causa de um fantasma."

Francis apertou levemente o ombro do colega, em um gesto de consolo. "Talvez possamos salvar o marido dela."

_O marido dela._

"O marido dela!" Atestou alarmado. Entendendo o recado, Francis imediatamente reassumiu a posição defensiva, pareando-se com as costas de Arthur. Havia um vulto em um dos cantos do quarto, uma sombra que ambos haviam falhado em notar quando entraram para verificar o corpo sem vida da esposa. O vulto se adiantou para frente, revelando-se. Tratava-se do marido, com ares quase de psicopata, muito transformado desde a vez em que Arthur acertara o serviço com ele, em seu escritório. O homem tinha algumas feridas como arranhões e pequenos hematomas, mas em detrimento da baixa gravidade das lesões corporais, portava em mãos um machado sujo de sangue e com algum resto de vísceras. Suas roupas estavam manchadas com o sangue da esposa, que também havia espirrado em algumas partes de seu rosto. O olhar era ausente, vazio, simplesmente apático, como se não houvesse uma alma ali dentro. A analogia poderia até causar calafrios Arthur, se ele não soubesse que, na verdade, mais de uma alma ocupava aquele corpo. Era tão óbvio. O homem sorriu de maneira quase maníaca, pendendo a cabeça para o lado.

"O que você quer?" Perguntou Arthur com uma autoridade tamanha na voz, mesmo que seu tom fosse neutro. Arthur buscou manter o contato visual com o sujeito, quase não piscando. Ele simplesmente não conseguia controlar a alma que se apossara daquele corpo e isso era extremamente frustrante.

A gargalhada do homem ecoou pela casa.

"Boa noite, senhores caçadores. Que prazer tê-los aqui, estou tão contente por vocês responderem ao meu chamado, mas eu tinha certeza que vocês viriam, de qualquer forma. Um trabalho é um trabalho, afinal."

Francis e Arthur mantiveram o silêncio e o sangue frio.

"Entendam, eu estava muito muito muito entediado. Ninguém aparecia, eles não queriam me obedecer e demoraram para chamar vocês. Eu fiquei muito irritado, mas eu sabia que precisava de paciência – paciência, a virtude divina, o dom dos deuses. Eles dizem que os deuses são criaturas impacientes, mas não é verdade. Eles são muito muito pacientes e aturam tanta blasfêmia. Mas onde é que estávamos? Ah, o que eu quero?" Ele riu como uma criança. "Eu esperava que você pudesse me responder isso, sr. Caçador." Acrescentou, dirigindo-se a Arthur. Seus passos eram cambaleantes – o homem andava como um zumbi, desajeitado, como se sua cabeça pesasse mais do que o que pescoço aguentava. "Controle-me, sr. Caçador, use o seu dom para me dizer o que fazer, para me mandar para longe daqui! Vamos, use o seu talento! Mas você não consegue, não é mesmo? Me pergunto o porquê... " O homem gargalhou novamente, parecendo ainda mais lunático.

Francis sentiu Arthur tensar-se e olhou-o de relance. O inglês sabia que o companheiro se perguntava sobre o que o fantasma se referia, exatamente, mas estava mais pasmo com o fato daquele ser saber sobre o seu precioso segredo. Mas ele não ousou perguntar como aquilo era possível, não, isso seria baixar a guarda. Arthur sabia que aquilo era tão perigoso, e o perigo torna as coisas tão excitantes.

"Olhem para a pobre moça na cama, tão tola, tão inocente, tão teimosa. Vejam que tolice: ela tentou me exorcizar!" Riu como se fosse a piada mais hilária que ouvira em toda a sua vida. À medida em que falava, o homem se aproximava de Arthur, até por fim parar na sua frente.

Arthur tentou recuar e Francis se preparou para atirar no sujeito, mas rapidamente ele interviu. "Na-a-ah. Você não vai querer que o pobre coitado morra por causa de suas mãos, vai, senhor caçador? Isso seria muito triste, muito triste." Francis abaixou a arma imediatamente, amaldiçoando baixinho.

Os olhos castanhos do homem brilharam com a mais pura diversão quando ele se viu cara a cara com Arthur. Ergueu com dificuldade a mão livre, suja de sangue, e a levou à bochecha alva do inglês, que tentou desviar, sem sucesso. O toque áspero daquelas mãos, a sensação do sangue manchando sua pele causou asco no inglês, sensação evidentemente traduzida com sua expressão.

"Não faça essa cara, não agora que eu te encontrei. Você não faz ideia do quanto esperei por esse momento. A espera é um processo tão doloroso, tão cruel. O tempo, meu inimigo, é tão cruel."

Arthur engoliu seco, sentindo um ar frio envolver-lhe, como se o abraçasse. Sentiu as pálpebras pesarem um pouco e o cenário ao seu redor ficar distorcido. O cheiro de alfazema tornou a inebriá-lo e ele viu azul, muito azul. Era como se ele sorrisse com os olhos, sorrisse de satisfação, muita satisfação, dando-lhe as boas vindas outra vez. Saber que era aceito, saber que era querido lhe deixava tão feliz. Era uma sensação que Arhur quase havia esquecido, embora ele sempre tivesse lutado por ela.

_Olhe pra mim_, disse a voz. A mesma voz de antes.

Não era a voz daquele pobre marido e de ninguém que Arthur conhecesse, mas ela era tão familiar, como uma memória quase perdida, esquecida pela falta de uso, de lembrança. Ele o conhecia, lá no fundo, o conhecia e sabia disso, mas... Quem era mesmo aquela pessoa?

_Arthur, você precisa me ver_, ela ordenava com candura.

"Não consigo." Respondeu o inglês. "Não consigo. Quem é você? Onde está você?"

_Você precisa me ver, Arthur_. Ele repetiu e Arthur conseguia sentir a tristeza nela.

"Se ao menos eu soubesse quem você é..."

O barulho de algo indo ao chão acordou violentamente o inglês de seu transe. Todo o cenário original reapareceu diante de seus olhos. O homem há pouco diante de seus olhos estava caído no chão, desacordado. Rapidamente, virou-se para Francis, que o encarava tão surpreso quanto ele próprio. Quase mecanicamente, os dois olharam na direção da cama do casal. A mulher que acreditavam estar morta jazia na mesma posição, mas seu único braço apontava na direção que antes estava o marido, com o dedo no gatilho. Arthur pode jurar que viu uma lágrima solitária descer por sua bochecha. Ela tornou a desabar na cama, dessa vez, inconsciente para a eternidade.

Uma brisa, incomum para o ambiente abafado, sacudiu os fios loiros de Arthur e ele viu a alma daquela mulher encarar-lhe de maneira apática. Ela nada disse. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo do marido, encarando-o com ternura e desapareceu no ar. Claro, como Arthur pudera ser tão idiota? A mulher esteve viva o tempo todo, caso contrário, ele sentiria a falta de uma alma nela. Arthur encarou o corpo desfalecido do marido, o sangue escorrendo pelo buraco que a bala havia perfurado. Ouviu Francis falar com ele, mas não discerniu o que o companheiro disse. Sua cabeça doía e as cenas estranhas daquela tarde desordenavam seus pensamentos.

E aí ele desmaiou.

* * *

_Reviews são bem vindas_.


	2. Chapter 2

Finalmente o capítulo 2! Lamento a demora, estive meio ocupada com deveres acadêmicos e o tempo livre dediquei à preguiça. A partir daqui começa o nonsense da história, que virá a ser explicado nos capítulos posteriores. Divirtam-se.

USxUK

Em seus sonhos, Arthur se via em um lugar sombrio, tomado pelo som das lamentações. Ele andaria e andaria mas não encontraria nada, somente aquele mesmo caminho, como se o levasse a eternidade. Mas ele estaria em paz, desfrutando a própria solidão, sem que ninguém lhe atrapalhasse. Arthur amava a solidão mais do que chá. Era a sua natureza, ele jamais poderia confiar em ninguém, porque cedo ou tarde alguém lhe trairia. Que perspectiva adorável.

Ele também sonhava que alguém o procurava. A pessoa iria chamar por ele, mas ao tentar responder, Arthur via-se mudo, incapaz de chamar a atenção dele. Mas a pessoa continuaria chamando seu nome – que não era Arthur, mas o seu verdadeiro nome e ele sabia disso. Mas qual era o seu nome mesmo? Ele sempre acordava antes de lembrar.

Arthur fez uma careta ao se dar conta de que o chá havia acabado, prevendo a infelicidade de ter de sair para comprar mais a fim de renovar o estoque. Sua cabeça latejava e o seu humor para lidar com pessoas estava nulo. Arthur era o tipo antissocial, ele detestava ter de lidar com pessoas. Estava cansado delas, de suas reclamações, de seu eterno descontentamento. Ele não sabia explicar exatamente desde quando aquela raiva surgira em seu peito, mas poderia até brincar acreditando ser desde sempre. Pessoas são insatisfeitas e aí elas morrem, essa é a lógica da vida. E ele ainda tinha de lidar com a excessiva atenção de Francis desde o incidente da última missão, além de claro, das atenções dos policiais depois da constatação das duas mortes. Estes iriam continuar insistindo na culpabilidade de Arthur e de Francis, sem provas, e descrentes em quaisquer forças sobrenaturais. Para bem ou para mal, Francis tinha contatos na polícia, o que impedia qualquer ação desfavorável a ambos. Mas ainda continuava sendo um saco.

O inglês vestiu o sobretudo preto, colocou as chaves da casa em um bolso e a carteira no outro, saindo em busca de seu precioso calmante.

Mesmo no inverno, as ruas de Londres continuavam movimentadas, cheias de uma vida distraída, meio mecânica, com animais e pessoas indo e vindo, estas imersas em suas próprias preocupações, frequentemente esbarrando em todo mundo e se desculpando por isso. Haveria algum senhor lendo o jornal do dia parado em alguma esquina, pessoas nos cafés, fugindo do frio, casais de mãos dadas, mendigos implorando por um pouco de atenção e até um belo jovem de olhos azuis sorrindo só para ele.

O jovem caminhou bem na direção de Arthur, com o mesmo sorriso no rosto, até finalmente parar em sua frente. Ele perguntou as horas, com um sotaque visivelmente americano.

Arthur respondeu de maneira hesitante e, quando se deu conta, piscando no processo, o outro havia desaparecido, sem nem dizer obrigado.

.

O inglês caminhava de volta para casa com sua aquisição em mãos – e mais alguns extras que se compra por impulso – cantarolando baixinho, quando viu novamente o homem de mais cedo, parado olhando para o rio à sua frente. Ele olhou para Arthur e sorriu – de novo.

Quando se deu conta, o inglês já havia caminhado na direção do sujeito e parado bem na sua frente, com um olhar inquisitor. Mas é claro, porque Arthur sabia o que ele era.

"Por que você desapareceu mais cedo?" Perguntou com toda a intimidade do mundo, recebendo mais um daqueles sorrisos radiantes.

"Não sei. Acho que fiquei com vergonha."

"Mentiroso. E pra piorar, você nem agradeceu. O que você quer, afinal?"

"Um tanto ousado você, hm? Sequer sabe o meu nome e vem me chamando de mentiroso, como se me conhecesse desde sempre." Seu tom denunciava sua diversão. Espreguiçou-se sem urgência, admirando o horizonte. O sorriso nunca desapareceu de seu rosto. "A pergunta é, quem é você?"

Arthur ia responder, mas fez um 'o' com a boca. "Você é o fantasma da casa dos Cameron."

"Bingo. Um a zero pra você. Como adivinhou?" seu tom era brincalhão.

"Só existe um idiota que conheci que respondia perguntas com outras perguntas. O que você quer de mim, afinal?" Os pedestres de passagem começaram a olhar para Arthur, que parecia bastante esquizofrênico falando com o ar. "Não, espere. Eu sei que você vai responder essa com outra pergunta idiota. Deixe-me ver... Me diga qual foi o seu objetivo ao matar aquelas pessoas."

"Você parece me conhecer bem, apesar de não conseguir me controlar, sr. Caçador. Mas eu já lhe respondir essa pergunta! Eles não queriam chamá-lo, entende. E a mulher tentou se livrar de mim, de qualquer jeito. Eu realmente precisava chegar até o senhor, só não sabia como. O sr. Sabe, essa história de fantasmas... Nunca sabemos onde estamos e pra onde devemos ir até que tenhamos algo concreto para alcançar. Somos tão ambiciosos que admiro sua paciência em lidar conosco."

"Não havia necessidade de matá-los, _git_."

"Aww, mas é tão divertido! Diz se não é? O que mais você pensa em fazer, quando está entediado, hm?"

"O-o quê? Você está insinuando que eu penso em matar pessoas quando estou entediado?"

"E não pensa?"

Aquela pergunta pegou Arthur de surpresa. Ele jamais admitira para ninguém que não a própria consciência que sentia certas ondas homicidas tomarem conta de si quando entediado. Nessas horas, matar parecia-lhe uma atividade extremamente divertida, mesmo que jamais chegasse ao extremo de havê-la posto em prática.

"... Não vou dizer que não penso. Mas nunca cheguei a matar ninguém!"

"Você tem certeza?"

"Absoluta!" O outro fez um bico, aparentemente descontente.

"E a sua alma?"

"Que que tem a minha alma?"

"Você tem uma alma?"

"Mas é claro que eu tenho!" _Milhares delas, na verdade_. Pensou de maneira involuntária. Olhou quase estupefato, com uma confusão aparente no rosto, para o sujeito com sotaque americano, que sorria triunfante. "Você não tem nada a ver com isso."

"Você se engana, eu tenho tudo a ver com isso!" Riu, virando-se de costas e dando alguns passos, antes que Arthur o chamasse.

"Onde você vai?"

"Embora."

"Por quê?"

"Não sei."

Arthur suspirou, em parte realmente irritado com as afirmativas do outro, em parte aliviado por se livrar de tamanha dor de cabeça. "Olha, só me prometa uma coisa: que você não vai mais matar ninguém ou causar confusão. Quando precisar falar comigo por Deus sabe o motivo, venha diretamente pra mim, ok? Evite me causar mais problemas."

"Me desculpe, mas eu não prometo nada." Riu de maneira travessa, desaparecendo no ar.

Um tempo mais tarde, Arthur se viu em frente à casa de Francis, esperando que o colega abrisse a porta, com o cacoete típico de bater o pé no chão.

"Artie? O que aconteceu? Você deveria estar em casa, repousando." Arthur meneou negativamente a cabeça em resposta.

"Eu vi aquele fantasma," Explicou, entrando na casa sem cerimônia. "Na rua, quando fui comprar chá."

"Quando?" O francês perguntou surpreso.

"Ainda agora. Vê? Ainda tenho a sacola de compras comigo." Francis ignorou a irritação na voz do outro. Era usual. Sinalizou para que Arthur sentasse no sofá e se dirigiu à cozinha.

"O que ele queria?"

"Falar comigo. Mas quando perguntei o que, ele respondeu com uma pergunta. Ou então me deu respostas vagas. De qualquer forma, falei com ele naquele dia, na casa dos Cameron – e lamento não haver dito antes."

"Sem problemas, eu presumi isso. Chá ou café?"

"Chá, sempre chá."

"Então, um fantasma evasivo, hm? Aposto que ele quer brincar com você."

Arthur assentiu. "Com certeza. Ele parece o tipo que prega peças. Ele tem um humor meio sádico e ele gosta... De me provocar." Irritado, levou uma mão à testa, massageando-a. Não conseguia nem imaginar o que o fantasma queria dele, embora soubesse que ele não desistiria até conseguir o que quer que fosse.

"Provocar? Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o fato de ele haver mencionado a sua incapacidade em controlá-lo?"

"Sim, tem. Eu não esperava que ele... Na verdade, minha esperança era que ninguém jamais soubesse – e isso obviamente incluia você. – Mas ele simplesmente sabia. Quero dizer, no geral, os fantasmas percebem minha tentativa de controlá-los, mas normalmente já é tarde demais." Arthur olhou para o outro com certa expectativa, esperando que Francis não se ofendesse com a omissão. Seria muito problemático se ele perdesse o apoio do colega com a perspectiva do perigo que o recém-surgido fantasma representava.

"Isso explica muita coisa." Riu, recebendo um suspiro aliviado da parte de Arthur. "Eu nunca entendia como você sempre encontrava os fantasmas antes de mim."

Arthur deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Como é o fantasma?" Perguntou o francês, ajeitando-se no sofá.

"Bonito, realmente bonito. Jovem, eu daria uns vinte anos, no máximo. Sorri muito e parece eternamente zombar de você. Mas ele emana perigo, quase como se houvesse uma placa de advertência pendurada no pescoço dele. Ele diz: jogue comigo, jogue comigo e vamos ver no que vai dar."

"Você parece fascinado por ele, hm."

"Ele é irritante. Não precisei nem de cinco minutos pra perceber a quantidade de arrogância que ele tem. E ele presume que sabe muito a meu respeito, isso é irritante. Mas... É só que... A lógica dele faz algum sentido pra mim."

"A lógica dele?" Perguntou o colega, com um pequeno de seus sorrisos no rosto.

"O jeito que ele fala das coisas e das pessoas, dele próprio, parece fazer todo o sentido do mundo. Ele fala com realismo." Era quase como se ele soubesse o que Arthur pensava, mas formulasse tudo de maneira mais coerente. De modo hesitante, o inglês acrescentou. "Olha, eu sei que vai soar estranho, mas é como se ele me conhecesse de algum lugar. Ele sabe tanto, até demais."

"Como assim?"

"Ele só sabe." Arthur mais uma vez aproveitou-se de seu egoísmo para manter o ponto crucial da conversa com o tal fantasma omisso. Consultou rapidamente o relógio de pulso. "Olha, Francis, eu agradeço pelo chá, mas está tarde e preciso voltar para casa. Amanhã já devo estar pelo escritório, provavelmente. Se precisar de alguma coisa, me procure lá. Até outra hora."

Francis não pressionou o colega, dando um suspiro resignado e se dirigindo à porta.

"Só... Tome cuidado, Artie."

"É, obrigado, eu já tinha pensado nisso." Sem mais, acenou em despedida, caminhando sem pressa pelo corredor.

USUK

A existência vazia de alguém solitário é compensada pela complexidade de seus sonhos. Arthur sabia daquilo, Arthur vivia aquilo. Conhecia muito bem aquele mundo paralelo, particular para a maioria das pessoas, reflexo de seus medos, sonhos, angústias, sucessos.

Naquela noite, sonhou que estavam sentados em um banco, de mãos dadas. O outro falava coisas, trivialidades que Arthur realmente não ouvia, mas não era como se ele se importasse. Bastava a sua presença e estaria tudo bem. Ele, percebendo a desatenção do amante, suspirou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Arthur sorriria, encostando a cabeça em seus ombros, livres do peso da responsabilidade que lhe era atribuída. E ele comentaria, como se nada, que seria legal se pudessem viver como humanos para sempre.

Então o cenário mudaria.

Estava frio e nublado, o clima anunciando a chegada de uma possível tempestade. Em sua túnica negra, Arthur encarava impassível o homem à sua frente.

"Faça o que deve fazer."

"Não posso."

"Você deve."

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, aflito. "Você sabe que vou morrer se fizer isso."

Arthur sacudiu a cabeça em resposta e deu um pequeno sorriso. "Não vai. Eu sei que você consegue, afinal..."

Mas ele nunca terminaria aquela frase por causa de um abraço desesperado.

O cenário mudaria outra vez e Arthur sentiria muita dor. Chovia muito. Relampejava e o som dos trovões era quase ensurdecedor. Os ventos eram dignos da pior das tempestades. Os raios irados iluminavam os céus a cada segundo. Era como se o céu estivesse furioso. Seu ombro estava machucado e lhe faltava um braço. Mas resistia àquela adversidade com uma indiferença assombrosa.

Lembrou de olhar para as orbes azuis, para aquele olhar vazio, gélido e não pode evitar sorrir. Murmurou alguma coisa em seu ouvido, sentiu uma dor aguda espalhar-se por seu corpo e tudo se apagou.

USUK

Mais tarde, Arthur acordou com falta de ar.

Rolou da cama para o chão, respirando com dificuldade, enquanto levava uma mão ao peito. Doía, doía demais. Ainda era noite e um raio iluminou o quarto expondo a silhueta de Arthur, que caminhou desorientado para o banheiro e lavou o rosto. Suspirou, ainda tonto e se olhou no espelho. Estava lívido, a tonalidade pálida de sua pele ressaltando as olheiras de noites insones, enquanto uma fina camada de suor cobria-lhe o rosto e pescoço e o verde esmeralda de seus olhos adquirira um aspecto ligeiramente opaco.

Perceberia o temporal caindo lá fora, a noite mostrando-se tão díspare da ensolarada, porém fria, tarde anterior.

"Clima maluco." Murmurou de modo quase que inconsciente.

Caminhou cambaleante até a cozinha, em busca de um copo de água, tão desorientado que deixou passar o vulto no canto da sala.

Vulto?

Como é que é?

"Seu idiota, eu nunca disse que você podia entrar na minha casa a qualquer moment..."

A princípio, pretendia dar uma bela bronca naquele fantasma por aparecer em hora tão inconveniente. Mas quando Arthur se virou na direção do dito vulto e sentiu um calafrio, ele soube na hora que não era quem ele secretamente desejava que fosse.

Oh, como ele começou a desejar que seus visitantes fossem humanos normais.

O garoto parecia ter uns vinte e tantos anos, mas Arthur sabia que provavelmente sua idade estava muito além do que aparentava. Tinha cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, que cintilavam com interesse e diversão. Ele olhava para Arthur como se o estudasse.

"Você está um pouco diferente do que eu me lembrava. Mas as sobrancelhas não deixam dúvidas."

Quem quer que fosse aquela entidade, ele não tinha o direito de mexer com as sobrancelhas de Arthur.

"Deixe as sobrancelhas em paz. E eu não dei permissão pra você entrar aqui, de qualquer modo."

"Eu não preciso da sua permissão para estar aqui."

A frieza na voz do sujeito fez com que Arthur retrocedesse alguns passos.

"Você não é como ele." Constatou meio abismado.

"Ele quem?" Perguntou o intruso em tom ríspido.

"Quem é você?"

"Não seja insolente, eu fiz uma pergunta!"

"O-ora! Foi v-você que invadiu a minha casa. Não lhe devo nada."

O estranho fez uma careta de desgosto e descruzou os braços.

"Você tem um ponto e apesar de eu não gostar de estar aqui no momento, muito menos de olhar para essas suas sobrancelhas ridículas, sinto-me no dever de me apresentar."

Arthur abriu e fechou a boca, pensando em uma resposta a altura daquela ofensa, mas o sujeito levantou a mão, ordenando que nem começasse a falar.

"Sou a personificação da sabedoria, originalmente nascido da cabeça do próprio Zeus. No mundo dos mortais sou conhecido como Kiku Honda, mas no Olimpo me conhecem como Palas Atena."

Arthur olhou para o garoto e chegou à conclusão de que provavelmente estava esquizofrênico.

USUK

Reviews são bem vindas.


	3. Chapter 3

Antes das pedradas, uma palavra em minha defesa: trabalhos. Hellyeah, trabalhos totalmente fodem com a sua vida, sugando sua criatividade para si sem dó, nem piedade. Então foi só quando esse santo em todos os sentidos feriado deu suas graças que recuperei minhas energias (quem costuma ler minhas histórias sabe que atualizo mais durante as férias, não por menos... Sim, eu mereço umas porradas por isso kesese xD). Mas em respeito ao meu tímido, restrito e fofo fandom, trouxe uma atualização de quase 9 páginas do word pra vocês e a notícia de que o próximo capítulo já tá escrito... Quase todo. É o penúltimo. Eu acho. Depende do desenrolar dos fatos ahahahah~

Vai começar o nonsense agora. Adoro minha criatividade. Esse capítulo vai esclarecer muita coisa e é provável que vocês terminem de ler já sacando tudo. Não posso fazer nada, sou óbvia assim.

QUALQUER ERRO OU INCOERÊNCIA É CULPA DA MINHA BETA QUE NÃO VIU DIREITO asheasjdhasjdkasjdjas 8D e Hetalia não me pertence... Ainda.

Amo quem deixou review pra mim no último capítulo. Muitos chocolates deliciosos com Iggy e Alfie pra vocês.

USUK

Arthur empurrou o lençol que havia esquecido no sofá na noite anterior para um canto enquanto batia o pé no assoalho com algum nervosismo, sem ousar tirar os olhos da bebida ainda intocada em sua mão. Por outro lado, aquele sujeito com ares de oriental bebia seu chá como se entrar na casa dos outros anunciando que era alguém bastante importante e depois beber chá fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Não fora bem a persuasão do sujeito, mas o medo do inglês de que ele resolvesse puxar alguma arma oculta e atacá-lo que o fez dar um sorriso amarelo e convidá-lo a sentar.

"Você tem um ótimo chá aqui. Não é o melhor que já provei, mas é muito bom."

"Fico contente... Por ter gostado."Respondeu tentando – mas falhando em – esconder o incômodo.

O tal de Kiku deu um sorriso – um tanto presunçoso – e descansou a xícara na mesinha de centro.

"Não pense que não sei que você não acreditou em mim. Mas não pense que me importo, do mesmo jeito. Não sou do tipo que tenta provar minha condição, como o teimoso do meu pai." Kiku fez uma pausa para enfatizar o seu ponto. "Mas como sou do tipo que cumpre com a sua palavra, fiz questão de vir aqui assim que recebi a confirmação de sua mortal existência."

"Você está oficialmente vinte e três anos atrasado." Comentou o inglês, bebendo um pouco do seu proprio chá.

"Hmph. Insolente como sempre, não estamos? Não me faça reconsiderar o que prometi, garoto. Com essa sua forma humana fraca eu posso acabar com você em um estalar de dedos, da maneira mais rápida ou dolorosa possível." A esse ponto, Kiku já estava de pé e apontava uma espada – que Arthur não fazia a mínima ideia de onde havia saído – em sua direção. Agora ele estava assustado de verdade. Havia um tom óbvio de ameaça na voz do outro.

A ponta da lâmina encostava no queixo do loiro, que engoliu seco.

"D-desculpe?"

"Você não acha que está um pouco tarde para desculpas, pirralho? Seria muito mais fácil me livrar de você agora do que permitir que você volte a ser o que era, não seria? E pouparia uma grande dor de cabeça a Zeus."

Quando Arthur pensou que o sujeito realmente fosse cumprir suas ameaças, um clarão iluminou a sala escura e um forte e violento trovão rasgou o céu.

Kiku franziu o cenho e suspirou com irritação, desmaterializando a espada na mesma velocidade em que a fizera aparecer.

"Ótimo. Não faço mais. Feliz? Mas você me deve essa." Pelo fato de olhar para a janela enquanto falava, Arthur tinha quase certeza de que não era com ele que Kiku queria se comunicar. "E você," Disse, virando-se para o loiro. "seja razoável. Afinal, meu único objetivo em estar aqui é ajudá-lo."

"Ajudar com o que? Até onde sei tenho vivido muito bem sozinho. Sem ofensas." Kiku acatou o comentário e ergueu ambas as mãos em sinal de trégua.

Arthur ainda estava desconfiado, mas se aquele sujeito deveria estar do seu lado, ele não queria nem imaginar o que fariam as pessoas que poderiam lhe causar problemas.

Mas então, pelo andar da carruagem não deviam ser sequer pessoas, mas _deuses_. Gregos, não por menos.

Sim, a performance de materializar uma espada em plena madrugada na sala alheia ajudou Arthur a por um pouco de fé em Kiku. A bem da verdade, para quem acreditava, conversava e até lutava com fantasmas como se fossem pessoas comuns, engolir aquela história de deuses gregos não deveria soar tão absurdo assim. Mas todos nós somos incrédulos até que nos provem o contrário.

"Oh, vejo que a coisa é grave por aqui. Você não faz a mínima ideia do que está acontecendo aí fora por sua causa, faz?"

"Lamento, mas não. E agora que você me convenceu – em parte – sobre essa história de deuses gregos existirem mesmo, eu agradeceria uma explicação o que está acontecendo. E sobre a sua visita também. Sem explicações, não posso colaborar com você." Arthur se viu sorrindo satisfeito com a segurança e determinação com que falou.

"Vejo que pelo menos você não se esqueceu do seu lado diplomático." Riu o outro. "Fui mandado aqui exatamente com a finalidade de informá-lo sobre o perigo que está correndo."

Arthur assentiu, indicando que o outro deveria continuar.

"Lá no Olimpo, e todos os mortais e imortais do planeta sabem que nunca vivemos realmente em paz entre nós, as coisas não vão muito bem. Quero dizer, os deuses são conhecidos por serem brigões, ciumentos, invejosos, vingativos e hedonistas boa parte do tempo. Lamento confessar que algumas dessas 'qualidades' também se aplicam a mim." Kiku pigarreou, aparentando estar um pouco envergonhado. "Contudo, sempre houve um 'equilíbrio' instável entre nós. Quando me refiro a equilíbrio, isso quer dizer que nenhum de nós efetivamente tentou _destruir _o outro por causa desses desentendimentos."

Respeitosamente, Arthur não interrompeu, apesar da longa pausa.

"O ponto é que esse equilíbrio foi rompido, há algumas décadas, quando o estúpido e teimoso Zeus resolveu 'pular a cerca'."

"Com todo o respeito, er... Kiku? Posso chamá-lo assim?" O outro assentiu. "Mas até onde conheço a história dos deuses do Olimpo, Zeus sempre 'pulou a cerca'. Quero dizer, por isso que existiram Hércules e Perseu, só para ilustrar, não? Hera não teria por que ficar aborrecida com isso, já é tão normal."

"Sim, sim. De fato. Mas ela nunca se incomodou com os relacionamentos de seu marido com as mortais. O problema foi quando ele inventou de se relacionar com um _imortal_." Arthur rapidamente começou a unir as peças do quebra-cabeças. Bom, não era tão difícil.

"E presumo que esse imortal... Sou eu?"

"_Era _você." Ele sorriu. "Que bom que você não perdeu sua perspicácia."

"Era eu? O que... Eu, sendo imortal, morri, por acaso?"

"Bom, não, você não exatamente morreu. Como você mesmo deu a entender com o seu tom incrédulo, um imortal não pode morrer. No entanto -"

De repente, Kiku se impediu de concluir a frase. Levantou-se do sofá rapidamente, conjurou sua espada e analisou o ambiente de forma desconfiada.

Arthur acompanhou o movimento, mas ao contrário de Kiku, não sentia nada de diferente. Nenhum fantasma no horizonte. Pelo menos não o fantasma que Arthur desejava ver.

"Alguma coisa errada?"

"Nada bom, nada bom. _Ele_ se aproxima. Posso senti-lo. Devemos sair daqui o quanto antes."

"Quem é _ele_?"

"Não dá pra dizer agora. Nós precisamos sair daqui, antes que ele chegue."

"Podemos sair pela janela, se a porta da frente não ajudar."

"Não dá. Toque em meu ombro, ráp-"

Se, talvez, Kiku tivesse perdido menos tempo anunciando o perigo, eles teriam fugido. Talvez não. De qualquer forma, foi bastante irônico para quem era a personificação da deusa da estratégia não ter um plano de fuga quando se deveria proteger alguém.

Arthur sentiu muito bem o que era o nada bom de Kiku. Sentiu calafrios, o ambiente ficou pesado e um odor metálico, acompanhado por um desejo incontrolável de matar se apoderou dele. Arthur se sentiu cada segundo mais propenso à violência.

A última coisa que Arthur ouviu Kiku dizer antes de alguém surgir em sua sala foi "cubra essas sobrancelhas agora".

Tarde demais para conseguir um boné.

"Yooo, Kiku ~"

O sujeito que se materializou na sala de Arthur era estranho, muito estranho. A mera presença dele já despertava uma violência, um ímpeto de causar estrago, que Arthur jamais sentira. Sua aparência dava sinais de revolta, era a própria rebelião. Em seus olhos, sentia-se a sede por sangue, como se o líquido fosse fonte daquele vermelho vivo que constituía sua íris. Seu cabeço branco nem de longe conotava pureza: o sujeito, como um todo, estava pronto para a guerra. Enquanto Kiku transparecia um ar de sabedoria, estratégia, aquele recém-chegado simplesmente lembrava matança desmedida.

E Arthur finalmente sentiu algum medo.

USUK

"Ares. Ou devo dizer, Gilbert." Kiku disse, em tom neutro, discretamente colocando-se a frente de Arthur. O sujeito, por outro lado, portando um sorriso arrogante no rosto, ignorou – ou talvez sequer tivesse percebido – o movimento e se pôs a analisar o ambiente.

"Cara, esse lugar está mais morto do que o submundo! Kesesese! Mais morto do que o submundo! Eu sou um gênio incrível afinal."

"O que veio fazer aqui?"

"Como se você não soubesse! Mas então, vou contar só porque você perguntou. E por que eu sou incrível. Então, você sabe, a Hera estava lá, toda emburrada coisa e tal, e eu percebi que ela queria um pouco de sangue, pra variar. Ora! Quem melhor do que EU pra conseguir um pouco, hm? Não que eu me importe com o que ela gosta ou desgosta, eu não me importo. Mas eu não resisto a esse ódio dela. Desse jeito, um dia ela ainda vai me conquistar kesesese"

"Ela o mandou aqui."

"Tsk. Hera não manda em mim. Vim por conta própria. Mas, sim, ela sugeriu." Ele manteve o sorriso no rosto por algum tempo. "E então, onde está ele?"

Não que Arthur quisesse provar algo para aquele sujeito, mas era a segunda vez que alguém tocava em um ponto fraco seu naquela noite. Primeiro, o seu suposto aliado simplesmente ofende suas sobrancelhas. Agora, aquele sujeito que não tinha nenhum ar muito amigável sugerira que ele era baixo. Só porque Kiku estava na sua frente? E Kiku ainda era mais baixo do que Arthur no final!

De qualquer modo, Kiku se aproveitou da falta de perspicácia de Ares para ganhar tempo.

"De quem você está falando?"

"Ora, Atena, não seja estúpida! Cara, é tão estranho falar com você... Com você nessa forma. Quer dizer, eu a chamo de estúpida, mas na verdade você é um homem! Divertido... Enfim, você sabe de quem falo. Onde ele está?"

"Gostaria de saber também." Kiku não ousou olhar para trás, mas internamente desejou que Arthur tivesse seguido seu conselho.

"Qual é a do sujeito com um lençol enrolado na testa aí atrás?"

Arthur segurou a respiração e Kiku estremeceu.

"Ele é... Um mortal que estou... Treinando. Precisamos de mais inteligência aqui do que só força, se é que você me entende."

"É, tá." Desdenhou. "Se ele não está aqui, por que me mandaram vir para cá?"

"Provavelmente você errou de endereço. Não me surpreenderia."

"E por que essa espada apontando na minha direção? Quer um pouco de sangue?"

Kiku provavelmente não queria, mas pela expressão de Ares, ele desejava que sim.

"Hmphf. Pensei que fosse outra pessoa."

Hesitante, Kiku baixou a espada, mas a manteve em mãos enquanto estudava a expressão do albino. Arthur começou a se sentir nervoso com a tensão no ar e seus olhos iam de Kiku para o recém-chegado e dele para Kiku novamente, como se temesse que a qualquer momento a situação pudesse explodir.

"Mas por que então me mandariam pra cá?" Pensou Gilbert, para si mesmo.

"A prova mais contundente de que você está equivocado é o fato de não haver nenhuma presença imortal no ambiente." Kiku comentou com mais segurança.

Gilbert o encarou pensativo, pareceu conversar consigo mesmo e depois assentiu.

"Você tem razão. Nenhum sinal de imortalidade por aqui."

Alguma coisa no sorriso de Kiku traduzia seu apreço pela perspicácia do outro.

"Adeus, Atena. Kiku. Ou como infernos você quer ser chamado. Nos vemos no Olim-"

Se a primeira frase de Ares havia livrado o coração de Arthur de um peso, os acontecimentos subsequentes por certo o trouxe de volta. Em questão de segundos, uma voz aparentemente vinda do além, estridente e ameaçadora, pairou no ar.

_Seu estúpido! Atena está blefando. O garoto é o nosso alvo._

"Como você tem certeza? Não sinto nenhuma presença aqui."

_É claro, idiota, é porque ele não passa de um mortal! As sobrancelhas! Olhe as sobrancelhas!_

Imediatamente Arthur levou a mão à testa, dando a falta do lençol que usara para esconder sua característica mais marcante.

"O quê? Geez, por que você não disse antes? Eu reconheço essas sobrancelhas em qualquer lugar!"

Quando Ares fixou seu olhar sanguinolento na direção de Arthur, Kiku já portava a espada em mãos.

"Não ouse chegar perto dele, Ares."

"Tch. Como se eu ligasse para ameaças. Elas me alimentam!"

Ares materializou sua espada e partiu para cima de Arthur. Kiku interpôs-se na frente do outro, defendendo o loiro com a própria espada. Quando as lâminas se tocaram, uma onda de ar quente varreu a sala, quebrando todas as lâmpadas. Arthur precisou se segurar em Kiku para não ter o mesmo fim de seu pobre abajur.

"Meus. Ombros. Agora." Grunhiu Kiku, ainda contendo Ares. Arthur piscou, confuso. "AGORA!"

De imediato, o loiro acatou. E em um piscar de olhos, sua sala de estar havia saído de vista.

Uma força desconhecida tentava separar suas mãos dos ombros de Kiku, não importasse o quão forte Arthur se agarrasse a eles. Não conseguiu abrir os olhos e sentiu vertigem e ânsia de vômito. O mal estar perdurou mais alguns eternos segundos até o loiro se deparar com um chão sólido sob si. Ainda tonto, abriu os olhos e a forte luz do ambiente lhe deu dor de cabeça.

"Mas que infernos..." gemeu, cobrindo os olhos com o braço.

"Quem está aí?" Disse aquela voz muito conhecida. "Marie, é você? Esqueci minha chave na sua casa de novo?"

"O quê?" Kiku demandou com indignação. "Eu aqui, tendo o maior trabalho para lidar com esse moleque e você está saindo com mortais? Francamente, Francis!"

"Francis?" Arthur levantou rapidamente. E novamente se sentiu tonto. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Francis arqueou a sobrancelha. Em suas mãos portava uma xícara recém-enchida com café.

"Eu que deveria perguntar isso, _non_?" Disse em tom zombeteiro, ajudando o amigo a se levantar.

"O q-"

"Gilbert já sabe quem Arthur é. E onde vive." Kiku anunciou sem cerimônias.

"O QUÊ?" Francis alarmou-se e cuspiu o café que havia bebido. No rosto de Arthur.

"SEU SAPO IDIOTA! MAS QUE MERDA!"

Francis prontamente ignorou os protestos.

"Como isso aconteceu?"

"Você sabe como. _Ela_ aconteceu. Em algum momento, Arthur deve ter dito o nome dela e eu não percebi."

"Aquela vadia."

"Vocês estão falando da He-fhsjf"

"Não. Diga. O. Nome. Dela." Sibilou Kiku, cobrindo a boca de Arthur. "É para isso que temos nomes de mortais, para não chamarmos a atenção uns dos outros."

"Sim. Dizendo o verdadeiro nome, ela automaticamente saberá sua localização." Explicou Francis. "Lembro que tive muito trabalho com você no colegial, pra despistar os outros e tudo mais."

"O- q-C-como? Você está com ele? Quero dizer, você é um..."

Francis passou a mão pelos cabelos, sorriu e piscou.

"Certamente, _mon ami_, eu sou parte do Olimpo. A parte mais bela, diga-se de passagem. Sou a personificação do amor e da beleza, o ser mais perfeito daquele lugar. Lá, me conhecem por Afrodite."

E Arthur riu. Muito.

USxUK

Demorou algum tempo para que, baixo protestos revoltados de Francis, Arthur conseguisse parar de gargalhar. Kiku também não conteve um risinho, mesmo que discreto, contagiado pela espontaneidade do gesto de Arthur.

"Se vocês quiserem falar sério agora, já podem." Brigou, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

"Acho justo." Kiku limpou uma lágrima. "Desculpe por rir de você." Mas Kiku ainda tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"Tão estranho. Parando pra ver, você tem tão a ver com a Afrodite." Arthur também sustentava um sorrisão no rosto. Segundos depois, o sorriso se desfez, quase que brutalmente. "E-espera. Então você é esp... Quero dizer, marido do Hef-fghdjhfgjdh"

"O. Nome."

"Desculpe."

Francis pigarreou, meio sem jeito. "Meu hm... Marido não está do nosso lado. No momento, ele é um grande inimigo nosso."

Arthur fez um 'o' com a boca.

"E, a propósito, Kiku, você nunca mais fez um relatório de como vão as coisas no Olimpo. Faz um bom tempo que não apareço lá, você sabe, por causa dos meus afazeres aqui no mundo dos mortais."

"De fato. Peço desculpas. Mas a situação lá é bastante séria."

"Séria? Como assim?"

"Ela está furiosa. Está me culpando pelo que aconteceu. O culpa também. Exceto por Feliciano e Lovino, todos estão lentamente se virando contra nós. E ela está sendo incentivada. Sinto que estamos à beira de uma guerra."

"Uma guerra? Zeus não está mais conseguindo controlá-la?"

Kiku meneou a cabeça. Atento à conversa, Arthur inclinou-se para a frente e engoliu seco.

"Zeus desapareceu, Francis."

USxUK

_Reviews são bem vindas_


	4. Chapter 4

PENÚLTIMO capítulo. Ou antepenúltimo, depende do meu humor. Em primeiro lugar, lá vou eu me escusar pelo atraso. Ele foi um híbrido de ocupação com preguiça. Ocupação porque eu estava – e estou – cheia de trabalhos a fazer. E preguiça porque durante o final de semana não fiz muita coisa útil, podendo eu haver postado logo esse capítulo que estava pronto há mais de meio século. Enfim, lidar com a preguiça e os afazeres faz parte dos ossos do ofício. Não sei o rumo que a fic tá tomando – nunca sei, nunca vou saber, acostumem-se com isso – mas da feita que agrada à beta eu me sinto segura para postar RIARIARIA. Ai, eu amo minha beta. Ai, eu parei de viadagem, for real. EM SEGUNDO LUGAR (tem um segundo lugar?) responderei prontamente às reviews... Mas, em particular, farei uma consideração ao que me foi colocado em uma review aqui mesmo, de modo a esclarecer possíveis hmm desentendimentos? Sei lá como chama, mas enfim, complicações na hora de entender/engolir o enredo da história.

Eu me fundamentei na mitologia grega para escrever isso aqui, MAAAS não a estou seguindo à risca (caso contrário, SPOILER o Artie não seria quem ele seria e seria o senhor dos mares trololol). Enfim, estou usando e abusando da minha liberdade literária, por favor não me levem a mal. Tenho amplo conhecimento de mitologia e me interesso muito pelo assunto, mas, às vezes, pra moldar à fic ao nosso bel prazer, nós escritoras deturpamos algumas realidades... Então, leitoras (ou leitores), sei que vocês são pessouas instruídas que, assim como toda hetaliatard (acho um título lindo, me autointitulo hetaliatard mesmo =u=) adora a história do Heracles, não levem a mal a minha transgressão histórico-mitológica, per favore!

Penso que é isso, por enquanto... Agora parei de enrolação e vamos ao que importa que é...

SORVETE.

Tomem sorvete enquanto lêem a história, porque eu amo sorvete. Hahaha ~

_Piada fail._

Mais uma coisa: estou com um estado de espírito que demanda uma campanha para aumentar o interesse do fandom de Hetalia por fanfics em português... Ou pelo menos para aumentar o interesse das pessouas em escrever fics em português, porque NÓS TEMOS A FORÇA e precisamos expandir nossos horizontes! Na verdade, fiquei mortificada porque a última fic em português atualizada era minha há quase um mês... Sad, so so sad.

(Sério, agora vamos ao que interessa de verdade... E dessa vez não é sorvete =n=)

* * *

"Como assim Zeus desapareceu?" Francis perguntou perplexo.

Arthur olhou de Francis para Kiku e de volta para Francis com alguma preocupação. No entanto, sua participação meramente observadora e um tanto quanto passiva naquela história estava começando a lhe irritar.

"Ele nunca mais foi visto pelo Olimpo, tampouco no mundo dos mortais. Não sentimos mais a presença dele, ela simplesmente desapareceu. Ele ainda se manifesta ocasionalmente, mas é como se ele houvesse desaparecido do mapa não importa o quanto invoquemos o seu nome."

Francis franziu o cenho e levou uma mão ao queixo.

"Faz quanto tempo?"

"Creio que um ou dois meses no tempo dos mortais."

Arthur arqueou a sobrancelha, inicialmente surpreso com o comentário, mas depois parou e refletiu. O tempo não passava da mesma forma para mortais e imortais, como esquecera algo tão óbvio? Se ele bem lembrava, o tempo sequer parecia passar para os imortais. Tão eternos, vivendo as mesmas histórias, as mesmas intrigas enquanto observavam as mesmas coisas acontecerem aqui e ali, as pessoas nascerem e morrerem e todo aquele ciclo aparentemente interminável de tristeza, felicidade e tristeza de novo. Que vida entediante.

Não que Arthur se importasse. Ele sempre fora o tipo que tentara fazer do tédio seu aliado. E bem, quando não conseguia... Simplesmente fugia dele.

Mas então, o loiro não entendeu bem, sequer se precatou, na verdade, que havia tomado a palavra para si.

"Ele está bem."

Ambos Francis e Kiku viraram-se para Arthur, que tinha um olhar distante, meio sonhador, meio alienado, e um pequeno sorriso no rosto. As íris esverdeadas opacas, perdendo-se em algum lugar de Arthur, somente de Arthur. Seu transe fizera com que seus acompanhantes chegassem à conclusão que, naquele momento, Arthur não era Arthur.

"Eu sei que ele está. Isso não passa de um daqueles joguinhos idiotas dele. Tão teimoso. Tão covarde. Mas ele está bem. Então não se preocupem."

Francis e Kiku se entreolharam, seus sentimentos e preocupações invisíveis à falta de interesse no ambiente refletida no olhar de Arthur.

"Arthur...?" Disse Francis, tocando em seu braço com cautela.

Arthur sacudiu a cabeça e seu olhar era tão confuso quanto o de Francis.

"Eu?"

"O que você acabou de dizer?" Foi a vez de Kiku perguntar.

"Eu? Eu não disse nada. Vocês estavam falando algo sobre Zeus estar desaparecido, não estavam? Depois vocês ficaram quietos..."

Kiku entrelaçou os dedos e apoiou o queixo nas mãos.

"Arthur, nós estamos aqui para lhe contar a verdade. Mas não temos todas as peças do quebra-cabeça. Sabemos somente o essencial. No entanto, existem lacunas nas nossas versões que somente vocês podem preencher. Mas, para isso, _você_ precisa lembrar de quem você é."

"Vocês insistem que eu devo lembrar quem sou, mas não entendo o ponto!"

"Vocês?" Kiku arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou de maneira inquisitória para Francis.

"Você, aquele fantasma idiota... É tão irritante. Eu sei quem sou, sei muito bem e não preciso de vocês para me confundir."

_Tolo, tão tolo. A teimosia não leva a lugar algum e faz de seu autor um eterno cego egoísta e por que não, egocêntrico. Sempre relevando o seu ponto de vista e sempre ignorando o que os outros dizem. Tolice, teimosia, estupidez são pecados tão graves quanto a ingenuidade e alguém de seu porte e cargo não tem o direito de agir amparado por eles. Você não é um humano, não tente agir como um. _

"Mas que infernos... O que você está falando, _git_..." Arthur murmurou, meio sonolento.

De repente, sentiu as pálpebras pesarem e seu corpo ficou mais leve. Era uma sensação tão boa que Arthur poderia ficar eternamente ali, quase flutuando em seu transe particular. Mas alguém não permitiria que seu torpor se prolongasse. Alguém que queria vê-lo sorrir, chorar, irar-se e até desesperar-se. Alguém tão cruel quanto o pior de seus inimigos e tão apaixonado e atencioso como o mais dedicado dos amantes, que Arthur conhecia tão bem, oh, tão bem.

E _ele_ começou a invocar Arthur, em um ritmo frenético, buscando dentro dele memórias que sequer sabia se eram reais, a respeito de fatos que Arthur não sabia se um dia fizeram jus à palavra ou se já pertenciam ao mundo inteligível.

_Olhe para mim, Arthur._

_Me veja._

_Veja só a mim, somente a mim. _

_Você precisa me ver._

_Você tem uma alma? Eu tenho milhares delas! _

_Mas elas não me pertencem._

_Quer uma alma?_

"Você está matando outra vez?" Ralhou.

_Talvez._Embora Arthur não o visse, ele imaginou o seu sorriso. Imaginou os olhos azuis sorrindo junto, transbordando aquele típico brilho sádico e divertido. E _ele_ ousou perguntar. _Quer ver?_

E antes mesmo que Arthur pudesse dizer não, ele viu muito, muito sangue. Vísceras espalhadas pela sala e rostos desfigurados. Havia um braço ensanguentado sobre um sofá. Em uma criança, Arthur não sabia se era um menino ou uma menina, faltava toda a pele. Ele sequer conhecia aquelas pessoas, sequer sabia onde era aquela casa, mas sabia que, provavelmente, ninguém tinha uma pista da chacina que havia acontecido com aquela família. Alguém chorava baixinho no canto da sala, alguém que Arthur não conseguia ver com clareza. Em questão de segundos, a garganta da criança foi cortada for algo que o loiro pode jurar estar invisível e o sangue jorrou para todos os cantos.

Arthur levou a mão à boca, sentindo náuseas. Sentiu raiva, indignação, revolta, ódio, tristeza e enjôo. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"PARE COM ISSO, PARE AGORA!"

_Aww. Por quê? Você não quer os meus presentes? Não gostou dos meus presentes?_

"E-Eu... N-n...ã" A cabeça de Arthur doía. Doía muito. Estava pesada, como se alguém o estivesse pressionando. Era como se alguém insistisse que a resposta que estava para dar era a incorreta e como se Arthur soubesse disso, mas fosse teimoso o suficiente para resistir. O que é a agonia de lutar contra a própria mente? Desgastante, muito desgastante. O seu pior inimigo é você mesmo, não importa o pólo em que você esteja.

Arthur ouviu a si mesmo murmurando incoerências, ora a favor, ora contra a resistência. Mas Arthur sabia que, no fundo, aquela resistência era infundada. Você não pode fugir da sua verdadeira natureza, por mais que tente.

...

Por fim, ele cedeu, com um suspiro resignado.

"Eu gosto. Você é um doce fazendo isso pra mim. Mas não é assim que se faz. Não cabe a você fazer isso. É meu trabalho, é só meu. Não enfie o nariz no meu trabalho, _git_."

_Não! Eu quero ajudar! Você não manda em mim. _

"É o MEU trabalho, _wanker_! Eu sou o dono dessas almas!"

_Então volte. Volte para mim. Só depois disso você pode trabalhar. E você é meu, só meu. Volte logo. Não sei por quanto tempo vou conseguir me manter assim. É difícil, é muito difícil. _

"O que você quer que eu faça? E como eu posso vê-lo."

_Volte, eu disse. Pare de ficar perguntando e encontre as suas próprias respostas. Você nunca precisou de mim para encontrá-las. Sabe que é mais forte do que isso._

Arthur se irritou.

E finalmente viu o sujeito. O fantasma, aquele _seu_ precioso fantasma, brincalhão, cruel, ao mesmo tempo tão tolo. Ele estava lá, sempre esteve lá, bem na frente de Arthur, acariciando-lhe as bochechas. Seu olhar era tão terno, tão terno. Aqueles olhos azuis-celeste encaravam-no com toda a dedicação do mundo, tão profundamente, oh tão profundos.

_Eu te amo._

Arthur sorriu.

"Eu também te amo, _git_. Por que você demorou tanto?"

_Eu não demorei. Sempre estive aqui. Você é que é muito denso. Nunca pensei que tomando a forma humana você fosse incorporar tanto as qualidades das minhas preciosas criaturas._

Arthur beliscou-lhe os braços.

"Eu deveria puni-lo por isso. E você é um péssimo 'pai', matando as suas criaturas tão deliberadamente. O que os meus fiéis subordinados do submundo irão dizer quando descobrirem? Que vergonha, Zeus."

_Eu amo os seus olhos. Eles são tão verdes. _As íris em azul celestial penetravam o mais fundo no ser de Arthur, sequer se importando com a ameaça.

"Não mude de assunto e pare de me bajular." Arthur fez beiço. "Eu quero um beijo. Agora que o vejo, um beijo vai me ajudar a lembrar o que as lacunas em minha mente não me permitem ver, você sabe que vai."

_Eu sei._

Ele sorriu, se inclinando para frente e selando os lábios juntos.

Arthur sentira muita falta daquele contato. Fazia séculos que não o sentia. Séculos de que fora privado daquela sensação arrepiante, mas viciante.

A língua do outro não esperou por permissão, ela invadiu a boca de Arthur com toda a discricionariedade do mundo, divertindo-se com sua língua como queria. Arthur, tendo o pescoço dele envolto por seus braços, o puxava para mais e mais perto, mesmo que já não restasse distância entre eles.

As mãos do maior percorreram as costas de Arthur, por cima de suas roupas. Pequenos choques percorreram-lhe a espinha. Ao mesmo tempo, as línguas não se cansavam de batalhar pela dominância.

Eles se beijaram por minutos, gozando das sensações causadas em seus corpos. O ar não lhes faltava. Parecia que nada os interromperia e que o ato seria eterno.

Mas quando a cabeça de Arthur parecia que ia explodir, ele precisou parar. Um som agudo preenchia-lhe os ouvidos e ele começou a gritar. A dor era tanta, o barulho era tanto, que Arthur não via nem ouvia nada. Estava tão centrado em si, tão inundado pelas memórias que lhe atormentavam, que nada mais importava.

Arthur viu todas as cenas das quais deveria se lembrar.

Viu quando ele sorriu daquele modo sugestivo, quando ele o abraçou, quando finalmente entendeu os sentimentos, o primeiro beijo, as indiretas a Hera, a raiva dela quando descobriu, os olhos enfurecidos, clamando por sua destruição.

A vida pareceu esvair-se do corpo do loiro. Ela o estava abandonando.

Simultaneamente, exatamente por isso, Arthur sentiu-se mais forte. Ele não precisava mais de vida, de qualquer forma. Não precisava porque a vida não tinha nada a ver com ele. Não era a vida que o circundava. Era a morte, a própria morte. O ar, a essência do submundo. Os gritos desesperados das almas perdidas eram uma doce melodia aos seus ouvidos.

Hades estava de volta.

* * *

A primeira coisa que Arthur viu quando abriu os olhos foram os rostos preocupados de Kiku e Francis.

"Artie, você está bem? Você estava gritando incoerências."

"Quem estava com você?" Kiku perguntou.

Arthur sentou-se. Sequer percebera que fora parar no chão. Provavelmente dera um belo de um show.

"Tsk. Estava conversando com aquele _wanker_. Ele é tão genial que irrita." Sua voz estava diferente, mais séria e ao mesmo tempo mais intimidadora.

Francis lançou um olhar inquisitor para Arthur e depois para Kiku.

Kiku pigarreou. "Não tenho certeza de quem você está falando, mas é bom tê-lo de volta, Hades."

Arthur sorriu.

"É bom estar de volta também."

"O-o-quê? Q-quando _exatamente_ você voltou?" Francis estava visivelmente confuso.

"Gostaria que você explicasse isso também."

Arthur deu um risinho sinistro.

"Como eu já disse, ele foi genial. Agora tudo faz sentido, obviamente."

Kiku pareceu começar a perceber o acontecido.

"Você estava com Zeus."

Arthur assentiu, cruzando as pernas.

"Mas somente _você _pode vê-lo ou conversar com ele."

"Exato."

"Espera." Foi a vez de Francis. "Se Zeus desapareceu do Olimpo e Arthur começou a ver um fantasma não muito depois, então... Isso quer dizer que..."

Arthur assentiu novamente.

"Exatamente. Zeus tomou a forma de um fantasma para não ser percebido por Hera, nem por nenhum outro Deus, e isso inclui vocês. Ele queria sigilo e também um pouco de diversão. Ele estava me presenteando durante todo esse tempo. Dessa forma, como um fantasma e me dando almas, ele pensou poder me ajudar a lembrar tudo e voltar a ser quem eu era antes. E bem, até que deu certo."

Francis se sobressaltou enquanto Kiku levou a mão à testa.

"Ele disse o nome." Suspirou Kiku.

"Esse estúpido... Antecipar uma vingança dessa forma tão impensada... Ele não tem jeito."

Não demorou nada para que uma Hera enfurecida se materializasse na sala de Francis.

* * *

_Reviews são bem vindas!_


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui estou, com algum atraso. E com duas notícias pra vocês uma boa, outra ruim.

Primeiro a boa.

Estou finalmente de férias (vida fácil essa, hmmm?) o que significa em tese que terei mais tempo para me dedicar às fics no mês de Junho, certo?

Bom, essa é a notícia ruim. De férias ou não, eu procrastino. Então nem alimentem muitas esperanças.

Em todo o caso, trago outra notícia que talvez seja boa: esse **não** é o último capítulo. Sim, eu percebi que o último capítulo ficaria muito grande e eu provavelmente iria enrolar ainda mais pra escrever e postar e, poxa, eu sei como é chato esperar atualizarem fanfics, dá uma agonia, então preferi postar logo o capítulo com um lemon de presente pra vocês.

E a maioria das apostas sobre a identidade da Hera passou longe, em uma média um continente ou um oceano de distância, mas mais por eu não me prender à lógica tradicional do que por outra razão.

Sem mais delongas, vamos a história.

* * *

Como descrever Hera?

A irmã e esposa de Zeus, deusa do casamento, conhecida por seus ciúmes, sua agressividade e seu ímpeto de vingança, alguém tanto respeitada quanto temida pelos mortais e imortais, ou muito enganava por sua aparência ou muito iludia com suas palavras ríspidas, venenosas e atitudes disfarçadas mediante ações de terceiros. Hera era o tipo que preferia não se envolver em lutas, pelo menos não diretamente.

Mas seus olhos eram olhos de alguém que vivia submerso no rancor, oh sim. Olhos que emanavam um brilho de ódio e desprezo que o tornavam profundamente desafiantes e altamente fatais. Eles diziam: não mexa comigo, não hesitarei em me utilizar das piores artimanhas já conhecidas para lhe tirar do meu caminho. Insultavam o adversário que se iludia pela doce aparência da forma humana do ser.

Lamentavelmente, talvez pela fidelidade conjugal ser muitas vezes desprezada ou esquecida pelas pessoas, em suas relações vulgares movidas constantemente pela libido, pelos seus instintos mais primários mais do que o elo de confiança e fidelidade compartilhado pelo casal, raramente Hera era levada a sério até finalmente mostrar seu lado cruel.

Ainda sim, Arthur parecia tolo demais ou prepotente demais para, com segurança, ignorar a ameaça que sua presença poderia representar.

Deu um sorriso de escárnio e fez uma reverência impertinente antes de prosseguir com suas palavras ácidas.

"Minha doce e amável Hera, é um prazer revê-la. Espero que tenha sentido minha falta. Imagino que o mundo tenha ficado bastante maçante com a minha ausência. Mas, ah, vejo que não perdeu seu amor pelo masculino, pelo que seu cafajeste marido chama de 'homens', afinal, o que você sabe fazer de melhor é tomar a forma de um."

Hera cerrou os punhos, tentando forjar um sorriso confiante. Mas o canto de sua boca tremia.

"Hades, continua tão insolente como sempre. Por que ainda me surpreendo?" Falou em um tom de voz quieto que mais parecia um sussurro. Seus olhos capturaram de relance as figuras de Kiku e Francis, que estavam parados, apreensivos, um ao lado do outro. "E, como era de se esperar, aliando-se a essas criaturas insolentes." Murmurou. "Onde está ele? Onde está aquele insolente marido?"

Arthur deu uma risadinha abafada.

"Você não acha uma vergonha ter de perguntar pelo paradeiro dele? Humilhante, não menos. Pobre Hera, pobre Hera, é uma pena."

Arthur mal teve tempo de piscar quando se viu prensado contra a parede, uma mão segurando a gola de sua camisa enquanto outra sutilmente pressionava uma pequena faca contra o abdômen de seu adversário.

"Não mexa comigo." Sibilou em um tom que, de fato, finalmente parecia ameaçador.

Um estalo discreto chamou a atenção dos presentes no recinto, embora Hera jamais houvesse desviado totalmente a atenção de Hades.

"Opa, desculpa pelo atraso. Eu estava dando uma mãozinha ali numa guerra quando senti a doce atmosfera de ódio que conheço bem emanando de algum lugar."

"Gilbert, seu estúpido, está atrasado."

"Minha doce Hera, perdoe-me." Disse com devoção. "Posso perguntar o porquê dessa forma hm... Provocante? Não me leve a mal, você está adorável, mas quase não parece com você."

"Isso não importa, importa?"

"Nah, não. É só que... Você sabe como acho essa sua forma uma gracinha e tudo mais... Mas... Como é o seu nome mesmo?"

Francis e Kiku trocaram olhares de significativa simpatia com Ares.

"Boa pergunta, tão insignificante que nem seu aliado lembra. Aproveita, Hera, e me lembra também. Não agüento mais ter que cuspir esse seu nome tão sem graça."

Hera rolou os olhos, prontamente ignorando o desafio de Arthur. Dado comportamento fez com que um involuntário estremecimento do loiro lhe passasse completamente despercebido.

"Eu não acredito que você esqueceu!"

Gilbert deu de ombros e se desculpou em silêncio.

"É Matthew! MAT-THEW! E eu juro por Zeus que se você esquecer outra vez..."

Gilbert fez um 'o' com a boca e seus olhos pareciam sorrir. De fato, não passou mais do que alguns segundos para que um sorriso meio sádico se desenhasse em seus lábios.

"Matthew." Disse ele, lambendo o lábio superior. Então deu uma risadinha, que se transformou em uma gargalhada sem controle. Francis e Kiku engoliram seco e olharam na direção onde estava Arthur. Ou pelo menos, na direção onde ele deveria estar.

Matthew percebeu que Arthur já não mais estava à sua frente. Alarmado, virou-se em várias direções – inicialmente para o descontrolado Gilbert, logo depois para os apreensivos Francis e Kiku – e nada de Arthur.

Kiku meneou negativamente a cabeça. Péssima estratégia.

Os olhos azuis de Matthew transbordavam ódio. Ele gritou de raiva, cravando sua faca na parede.

"Onde está você, seu covarde? Você me chama aqui e depois foge, é isso?"

Silêncio.

"Hades, seu covarde! Volte aqui!"

O ambiente no recito ficou gélido, como se o ar frio do outono estivesse preso entre aquelas paredes e se pode jurar que as luzes ficaram mais fracas.

_Não me leve a mal, Matthew, mas recebi um chamado urgente do submundo. Parece que alguém andou fazendo muita bagunça por aqui enquanto estive ausente. _O tom de Hades era verdadeiramente irritado. _Mas para provar que teremos um encontro produtivo no futuro, deixo Francis e Kiku como garantia._

E como se nada tivesse acontecido, o ambiente voltou ao normal.

"O QUÊ?" Francis sobressaltou-se enquanto Kiku somente suspirou, resignado.

"Eu _sabia_."

"Sabia o quê? Que ele iria nos deixar para trás e nos trair dessa forma?" Perguntou exasperada a personificação da deusa do amor.

"Ele não nos traiu _exatamente_. Na verdade, ele nos deixou como prova de que está disposto a enfrentar uma possível batalha. Somos a garantia dessa pretensão diante da ausência dele. Em outros termos..." Kiku olhou para os vários deuses que haviam se materializado na sala e que agora cercavam a ele e seu aliado, deixando-os sem quaisquer meios de fuga.

"Somos oficialmente prisioneiros de Hera... E por tempo indeterminado."

* * *

"Onde está ele?" Os olhos semicerrados de Arthur iam de Perséfone para Hermes e de volta para aquela. Ambos de lado a lado, em frente ao trono de Hades. "Onde. Está. Ele?"

Hermes rolou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

"Bagunçando por aí, droga! Não é como se nós tivéssemos algum poder sobre esse bastardo idiota. Se soubéssemos exatamente, não teríamos lhe chamado na primeira oportunidade, não acha? Tch."

Perséfone suspirou, passando a mão pelos longos cabelos um tanto desconfortável.

"Fui informada que ele andou brincando com o Cérbero, querido. E a última vez que foi visto, estava com Heracles no Campo dos Elísios."

"_Esse idiota_." Arthur grunhiu, massageando as têmporas. "Ok, lido com ele daqui a pouco, quando minha cabeça parar de latejar... Agora, me diga Lovino, o que você faz aqui?"

"Ora o quê! Não é óbvio, bastardo? Aquele idiota do Zeus passou tanto tempo desaparecido do Olimpo que as mensagens acumularam. Já perdi semanas procurando esse inútil aqui embaixo e mal consigo falar com ele antes de ele inventar de fugir. Além do mais, alguém precisa trazer essas almas estúpidas pra cá!"

Arthur encarou Lovino, pensativo.

"Entendo." Disse em tom calmo. "Ouça, Lovino, eu preciso de um favor seu."

"Tch. Como se eu já não tivesse uma lista deles. Eu devia escrever um livro sobre esses favores."

Arthur prontamente ignorou o comentário.

"Não volte ao Olimpo até que eu o mande fazer."

"O quê? Você está brincando comigo?"

Arthur estalou os dedos e dois sujeitos imediatamente surgiram de um canto do recinto. A garota e o garoto, ambos loiros com olhos claros, com expressões indiferentes no rosto, cercaram Lovino, segurando-o com firmeza cada um por um braço. Ele tentou se debater, mas a força sobre-humana das criaturas tratou de contê-lo.

"D-droga."

"Estou falando sério. Se eles souberem onde você está, provavelmente o farão prisioneiro. Ou pior, o forçarão a me espionar. Sei muito bem o poder de persuasão de Poseidon sobre você, por isso não posso permitir que você transite entre o Olimpo e o submundo com essa liberdade."

Lovino corou violentamente, parecendo consternado.

"O qu... O que... E-Eu não tenho nada com esse idiota, droga!"

"É, é, sei." Arthur sacudiu a mão, desinteressado. "Mas não posso me arriscar, você sabe, a chamar a atenção de Hera antes do tempo".

"Bastardo. Se você quer evitar seus inimigos, por que os invoca sem parar?"

"Força do hábito." Ponderou. "Mas é indiferente. Mesmo que eu diga seus nomes verdadeiros, eles não podem adentrar meus domínios. E essa é a razão pela qual ainda não calei essa sua boca."

Lovino começou a se sentir fraco e sonolento, sentindo que perdia lentamente as forças de resistir. Sua respiração começou a parecer ofegante.

"I-idiota... O que você está fazendo comigo?"

"Não vou prendê-lo, não faz parte do meu atual código de conduta. Contudo, já que não posso permitir que você escape, apenas o enfraqueci temporariamente."

Arthur fez um leve gesto com a cabeça e os sujeitos largaram Lovino, que caiu de joelhos no chão.

"Tch. Idiota."

"Você está livre para vagar pelo submundo conforme desejar. Prometo que voltará ao normal em menos de um dia. Mei..."

"Sim?" Perséfone adiantou-se para o lado do marido.

"Cuide bem do nosso hóspede. Tenho assuntos a tratar com certo senhor dos deuses. Ah e, Mei..."

"Sim?"

"Sua mãe está proibida de vir aqui. Não espere por ela hoje."

* * *

Arthur caminhava por entre os campos verdes e floridos, sentindo o que parecia ser uma brisa de primavera acariciar seu rosto. As pessoas conversavam animadamente, cumprimentando-o quando passava. Arthur limitava-se a acenar com a cabeça, com o canto da boca tentando se curvar em um sorriso, mas falhando em tal. Por ser o senhor do submundo, a última coisa que ele precisaria seria parar para pedir informações, pelo contrário: ele sabia exatamente aonde ir para encontrar o infeliz que procurava.

Arthur percebeu a silhueta de Heracles, sentado sob uma amoreira e de alguém sentado ao seu lado. O loiro parou exatamente a frente dos dois mencionados. Heracles, meio sonolento, olhou para o recém-chegado e deu um pequeno sorriso, levantando-se sem qualquer pressa, como se cada movimento seu fosse visto em câmera lenta.

"Deixarei vocês a sós." Disse em um tom de voz calmo. Arthur acenou com a cabeça, sem olhar para Heracles e esperou até que ele se afastasse para falar.

"É muito mal educado não cumprimentar o dono da casa quando ele chega, sabia?"

O outro sorriu de forma travessa.

"Whoa, se eu soubesse que o lorde queria uma festinha, teria providenciado os chapeuzinhos de papel."

Arthur deu um sorriso.

"Hm. Não me lembro de ver esse senso de humor quando você é contrariado no Olimpo. Devo informar nosso querido irmão sobre a mudança de paradigmas? Poseidon adoraria saber disso."

O sorriso de Alfred se desfez enquanto trocado por um cenho franzido e um bico infantil.

"Não é engraçado, Artie."

"Eu não me lembro de haver dado permissão para ser chamado de '_Artie_'." Cruzou os braços, levemente irritado.

"_Artie Artie Artie Artie Artie_..."

"Cala a boca, seu estúpido. O que você está fazendo aqui, afinal? Está com medinho do _Mattie_?"

"Ha, como se eu tivesse medo dele. Ele é inofensivo."

Arthur arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Pelo que eu me lembre, da última vez ele quase te mandou para o mundo humano. Ah, mas ele conseguiu fazer isso comigo, veja só. E ainda teria me feito desaparecer, não fosse a intervenção de Kiku. Alguém que eu considere inofensivo nem de longe seria capaz de deixar o Todo-Poderoso Zeus em migalhas, implorando e dizendo que morreria se tivesse que fazer aquilo e chorando pela perda do irmãozinho."

O bico infantil voltou ao rosto de Alfred, ao mesmo tempo em que Arthur tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

"Ok, já entendi."

Arthur sentou-se ao lado de Alfred e descansou a cabeça em seu ombro. Passou a mão sobre a grama verde e fresca e arrancou um tufo, levando-o ao nariz para sentir o cheiro remanescente daquela natureza um tanto quanto peculiar. Pequenos gestos que o tranquilizavam, esse era um. Fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente, como se o ar expelido o aliviasse de toda a pressão de séculos. A mão de Alfred discretamente procurou a de Arthur e a enlaçou, enquanto ele admirava a expressão tranquila do amante.

"Senti sua falta." Sussurrou no ouvido do menor, recebendo um leve grunhido como resposta. Após um curto silêncio do qual Alfred ainda esperava alguma resposta mais concisa, ele tornou a falar.

"O quê? Você não sentiu a minha falta?"

"Mas é claro que sim, seu idiota."

Um sorriso satisfeito se desenhou no rosto de Alfred enquanto ele se deixava entregar àquele sentimento pacífico e encostava a cabeça na do amante. Começou a cantarolar baixinho

_Irrompa e incendeie _

_De um canto a outro com o fogo do inferno_

Arthur, ainda de olhos fechados, sorriu, reconhecendo os versos iniciais de sua melodia favorita. Não percebeu exatamente quando sua voz começou a acompanhar a do amante, mas isso tampouco importava.

_Não deixe nenhum vestígio_

_Queime inclusive suas almas_

Alfred se ajeitou, afastando o amante de seu ombro para ficar cara a cara com ele. A essa altura, ele preferiu deixar que Arthur terminasse de cantar sozinho, acompanhando a melodia apenas com o movimento da boca.

_Irrompa e incendeie _

_Responda o meu chamado agora mesmo_

_Queime todos esses tolos_

_Com uma chama carmesim._

Arthur deu uma risadinha.

"Havia necessidade disso? Eu estou aqui ao seu lado."

Alfred sorriu de volta e acariciou-lhe as bochechas ternamente.

"Apesar de assustadora, essa melodia me deixa a certeza de que você sempre estará lá enquanto eu souber cantá-la."

Arthur enrubesceu e sibilou alguma coisa inaudível para o outro. Testa a testa, mãos entrelaçadas, ambos sentiam que cada vez mais suas respirações quentes pareciam se chocar uma com a outra. Respirar é uma conveniência bem vinda, às vezes. Talvez seja um gesto que, em alguns momentos, dispense palavras. Alguns longos minutos após fecharem os olhos, suas respirações se tornaram ofegantes.

"_Arthur_..."

"Eu sei."

* * *

Beijavam-se com algum desespero, enquanto Alfred carregava Arthur, atracado ao seu corpo, até a cama. Eles não sabiam exatamente quando – nem como – chegaram ao palácio de Hades tão rápido, mas isso tampouco importava. Alfred apenas se preocupava em explorar cada centímetro da boca do amante, ora provocando uma guerra de línguas, ora mordiscando e abusando de seus lábios, querendo vê-los inchados e avermelhados.

Ele empurrou Arthur na cama e passou a dar atenção para o seu pescoço.

Mordiscava a pele alva deixando marcas avermelhadas em várias partes do pescoço do amante. Arthur, por sua vez, esfregava ambos os corpos – que, em algum momento, haviam se visto livres de parte de suas roupas – com urgência, gerando um atrito agradável, mas perigoso.

"Você é tão lindo, tão lindo." Alfred lambeu os lábios com lascívia enquanto os olhos percorriam o torso desnudo do parceiro. "Eu vou tê-lo só para mim, com tanta paixão que você não vai esquecer nunca."

"Pare de falar besteiras, você sempre diz a mesma coisa e... _ahhh_... Sempre dá um jeito de colocar mais paixão no meio."

Alfred deu uma risadinha enquanto já transferira atenção aos mamilos de Arthur, mordendo e lambendo um enquanto suas mãos brincavam com o outro, sem qualquer receio de abusar deles. Arthur arqueava-se sob o amante, suas pernas ainda enlaçadas no corpo dele. Quanto mais suas mãos, agarradas aos cabelos loiros do outro, tentavam lhe puxar e afastá-lo daquele ponto sensível, mais o gesto empolgava Alfred, que contra-atacava ainda mais incisivo.

"Ahhh, Alfred..."

As mãos do maior estavam ambas segurando os quadris de Arthur com força, como se o gesto buscasse repassar o sentimento de possessão que se apoderava de Alfred a medida que ele recordava a sensação de dominar o corpo e mente de Arthur. O prazer da dominância sempre tentou Alfred, sempre.

Traçando beijos pelo abdômen de Arthur, Alfred chegou finalmente na considerável proeminência ainda escondida pelo que restava de roupas humanas que Arthur ainda usava. Alfred considerou aquele mundo humano remanescente em Arthur verdadeiramente irritante. Irritante, tão irritante.

"Eu vou... Hn... Me livrar dessa roupa sua ridícula." Grunhiu Alfred, tentando desabotoar a calça.

Arthur deu uma risadinha ante a dificuldade do amante.

"Idiota, não é tão complicado. Veja, deixe-me ajudá-lo."

Arthur ajoelhou-se na cama e com uma mão empurrou Alfred até vê-lo, em uma espécie de câmera lenta, deitar nela. Arthur sentou-se sobre a barriga de Alfred e levou a mão ao botão de sua calça, seus dedos brincando com o objeto e buscando esbarrar em sua própria ereção, sempre que possível. Sua outra mão brincava com a excitação já bem exposta de Alfred.

"Então, você desabotoa a roupa assim." Arthur levantou-se e se livrou da peça. "E..." tornou a ficar sobre o amante, suas mãos agora prendendo os pulsos de Alfred um pouco acima de sua cabeça. Deu um leve beijo em seus lábios e se dedicou ao seu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que tratava de friccionar ambos os membros. "Começa o show."

Alfred não soube muito bem quando perdeu o controle. Se quando Arthur, com uma liberdade que poucos se atreviam a presenciar, usou a boca para brincar com sua excitação, ou se quando ele o tentou, esfregando ambos os corpos das formas menos ortodoxas possíveis, ou se quando, provocante, teimou em permitir que sua ereção apenas roçasse com aquele orifício tão desejado por aquele que as pessoas denominavam o senhor dos deuses.

O fato é que Alfred perdeu o controle e puxou o corpo de Arthur, que ainda brincava tentadoramente com ele, todo para baixo, forçando seu membro a desbravar o corpo do amante sem nenhuma cerimônia. Arthur, por sua vez, emitiu um gemido tão alto que tanto expressava dor, quanto um prazer que somente ele poderia entender.

Alfred sentiu o corpo de Arthur se ajustar ao seu e não esperou muito para começar a se movimentar para dentro e para fora, enterrando-se ainda mais no amante a cada estocada enquanto ouvia seus gemidos descompassados, ora buscando formar seu nome, ora simplesmente um monte de palavras incompreensíveis.

Chegaram ao clímax praticamente juntos, enquanto entrelaçavam as mãos com força e gritavam um o nome do outro.

E eles fariam amor apaixonado mais duas vezes naquela noite.

"Por que você não me chamou mais cedo?" Perguntou Arthur em um tom quieto. Alfred o abraçava por trás e brincava com o seu cabelo.

Por Arthur estar de olhos fechados, ele não pôde ver que Alfred mordia o lábio inferior. Como uma criança pega em flagrante no erro.

"Sobre isso, Artie... Eu preciso te contar uma coisa."

Arthur se virou, meio bruscamente, e finalmente fixou o olhar em Alfred.

"O. Que. Você. Fez?"

* * *

¹Dos poucos 'fatos' mitológicos que de fato constam aqui, a raiva da Hera pela Afrodite é um deles. Enfim, a Hera se ofendeu porque o Paris escolheu a deusinha da beleza como a mais bonita, aí já viram. RIARIA não por menos que ela casou a 'coitada' com o Hefesto... E também a Hera não era a maior fã viva da Atena, já que essa criatura era fruto de um dos chifres do Zeus. _Poor_ Hera.

Agora que muita coisa já foi revelada, vou explanar alguns pontos relativos ao enredo.

Pela lógica, eu deveria fazer o Arthur como Poseidon, mas na minha ideia original o Hades e o Zeus teriam uma tensão sexual mal resolvida estilo Arthur e Alfred – mente doentia, não perguntem – e em prol dessa mente alterei as coisas. Me aproveitei do 'ocultismo' do Arthur para associá-lo ao deus dos mortos (e o fato de ele dar cidadania a fantasmas, só dizendo) e se eu fosse seguir à risca toda a onda, colocava o Matthew como Hades só porque Hades significa "o invisível" RIARIARIA (mas a passivo-atividade do Matt até que não caiu tão mal na minha Hera, meh).

Então, é, joguem a lógica no lixo.

Por fim, personagens que apareceram no capítulo: Taiwan (Mei - Perséfone), os dois estranhos sem qualquer descrição interessante que apareceram em algum ponto aleatório do capítulo pretendiam ser a Bélgica e o Holanda. Mas da feita que eles não terão um papel muito ativo, acho que não faz muita diferença.

A música que o Alfred começou a cantarolar é a canção que o Artie canta enquanto assava marshmallow, se chama Akuma wo Yobisouna. Obviamente, traduzida porcamente para o português.

_Reviews são bem vindas_.


	6. Chapter 6

O Matthew é o vilão mais foda _ever_.

Até mesmo mais foda que o tio Voldinho aka: Lord Voldemort. Heh. Kidding. Muah, não sei. Só sei que adorei vê-lo nesse papel, porque é exatamente tão oposto daquilo que ele aparenta ser que até combina. Em todo o caso, esse é o último capítulo dessa fanfic e provavelmente a conclusão vai agradar uns, mas não outros, mas é a vida. No fim, eu tentei fazer o possível para agradar ingleses e americanos.

Pedi pra minha beta revisar com cuidado, mas ela – bem como eu – estava eufórica na semana que enviei esse capítulo pra ela, então ela mesma me alertou sobre a possibilidade de encontrar erros não vistos por culpa da empolgação. O negócio é que finalmente nos conhecemos pessoalmente nessa semana, tivemos uma semana awesome no SANA, em Fortaleza, e todo esse jazz. Daí que maquinamos novas fanfics devido ao final dessa, so, bewaaare. Daí fica o alerta para eventuais erros que possam ser encontrados.

Agradeço a todas (ou se tiver um homem aí, todos) que acompanharam a fic, que favoritaram, que deixaram reviews ou que só gostaram mentalmente mesmo. O que não quer dizer que vocês não possam mandar reviews nesse capítulo também. You know. Heh.

Boa leitura ~

* * *

Os noticiários daquele mês de Outubro anunciavam a todo o momento o estranho fenômeno que parecia tomar conta do planeta ao mesmo tempo. Nenhum confuso meteorologista conseguia explicar o porquê de um dia o céu nublar paralelamente em Tóquio, Berlim, Madrid, Roma e Washington e assim permanecer durante semanas, com a ocorrência de ocasionais tempestades, potencialmente devastadoras, que ceifaram milhares de vidas humanas, sem dó ou piedade, sem distinção de raça, credo, gênero, cor ou idade, nos vários cantos do mundo. O mais curioso era, no entanto, que na maior parte do tempo o céu cinzendo mais parecia um palco onde dançavam graciosa e assustadoramente centenas de milhares de raios e de onde ecoava o som quase ensurdecedor dos trovões.

"Tch. Eles não param de chegar, os mortos. O que é isso? Outro presentinho do Zeus pro Hades?" Disse Lovino, enquanto terminava de receber um grupo de Berwald. O estóico balseiro suspirou, também exausto com a quantidade de trabalho. Mei olhou do barqueiro para o mensageiro, mas permaneceu calada.

"Creio que não. Ele não tem mais o controle sobre os seus poderes. Estamos a mercê do destino."

"O que você quer dizer?" Perguntou confuso o mensageiro. "Como assim ele não controla mais os seus poderes?"

Berwald fitou o Aqueronte com uma expressão neutra, seus olhos apenas acompanhando a estranha movimentação em seu tão precioso rio. Lovino e Mei o acompanharam com o olhar e ao avistarem aquilo que Berwald sinalizava, Lovino ficou boquiaberto enquanto que a esposa de Hades levou as mãos ao rosto, pasma.

"E lá vai ele." Disse o barqueiro, meio enfadado.

"Lovino, vá, peça para Heracles localizar Pégasus e vá com ele atrás de Zeus imediatamente." Alertou Mei.

"Mas..."

"Vá. Você tem minha permissão para sair do submundo."

Ignorantes às preocupações do submundo, Kiku e Francis sentavam em cantos opostos da cela, o primeiro com a cabeça meio baixa e fazendo um esforço descomunal para erguê-la, o segundo apoiando a cabeça na parede, com os olhos semicerrados. Já fracos, seus corpos não lhes permitiam sequer se mover e a cada minuto pareciam enfraquecer ainda mais. Haviam há algum tempo perdido a noção do tempo. As respirações eram ofegantes, como se estivessem à beira da exaustão e um suor gelado molhava seus rostos. Tentavam se comunicar pelo olhar, já que falar lhes custaria ainda mais energia. Kiku buscava, de alguma forma, convencer o outro – e a si – mesmo que Arthur ainda viria.

Um vulto bloqueou a entrada da cela e o barulho das grades sendo abertas chamou a atenção dos dois ocupantes.

"Olhe para você." Disse uma voz séria. Ares caminhou até Afrodite, ajoelhou-se na sua frente e ternamente colocou a parte de seu cabelo que ficara pregada a seu rosto em virtude do calor atrás de sua orelha e segurou-lhe a mão. Hefesto estava parado na porta, com a mais jovem das Graças agarrada a seu braço que, em forma humana, tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

"Vee, faça alguma coisa, Lud. Eles precisam de sua ajuda."

O aludido sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não há muito o que fazer se não esperar Hades aparecer. Você ouviu Hera."

Ludwig caminhou até Francis e Gilbert, seu olhar indo de um para outro, sem olvidar das mágoas existentes entre ele e os eventuais amantes.

"Você não deveria ter tomado partido de Hades, Francis. A causa dele é perdida."

"Quando falamos de amor, nenhuma causa é perdida, querido." Ofegou Francis com um sorrisinho no rosto.

"Lud!" Choramingou Feliciano. "Por favor!"

Ludwig suspirou, um pouco contrariado, e tomou a mão livre de Francis sob o olhar curioso de Ares e envolveu-a com suas mãos infinitamente mais quentes e maiores que as da deusa enfraquecida, fechou os olhos e começou a murmurar algo que lembrava uma espécie de mantra. Em seguida, caminhou até Kiku e, ajoelhando-se na sua frente, apesar do olhar de desconfiança que recebia, fez o mesmo.

O brilho foi voltando lentamente aos olhos de Kiku e, embora ele ainda permanecesse pálido e suasse frio, sua respiração se tornou mais suave. O mesmo se deu com Francis, que já estava inclusive mais corado.

"É o que posso fazer. Reestabeleci uma parte de suas forças para que assim eles não desapareçam. Por favor, não peça mais."

"Vee, obrigado!" Sorriu Feliciano abraçando calorosamente o maior.

"Achei que você estivesse do lado do Mattie." Gilbert fez um bico

"Você gostaria que ele desaparecesse?" Ludwig cruzou os braços e Gilbert franziu o cenho.

"Tch. Não vou comentar com Mattie só porque se ela desaparecesse aquele sobrancelhudo não ia vir mesmo e isso tiraria minha incrível diversão AHAHAHAHAHAH."

"O que você não vai comentar comigo, Gil?"

Ludwig, Gilbert e Feliciano ao mesmo tempo gelaram e se sobressaltaram. Gilbert, em um pulo, afastou-se de Francis e pigarreou, desconfortável. O albino preferiu não responder e sustentou um olhar sério na direção do loiro recém-chegado.

Matthew franziu o cenho, mas não insistiu. Estava bastante ciente do que se passara, mal para os que não o haviam percebido ali. De todo o modo, não era ignorante à relação entre Gilbert, Francis, se tampouco Ludwig era.

"Vim chamá-los para nos reunirmos. Poseidon recebeu uma informação do submundo e parece fora de si. Não sei por que, tampouco quero saber. O que importa é que, ao que parece, Hades virá ainda hoje. E espero eu que o inconsequente do meu marido também apareça." Matthew tossiu meio desconfortável e com as bochechas meio coradas, enquanto um sorriso travesso se desenhava no rosto de Francis e Gilbert fazia um bico.

"Honhonhon, preocupado com o maridinho? Não se preocupe, Artie está cuidando muito bem dele ~"

Muito contra as expectativas, foi Gilbert quem retaliou Francis. Em parte porque sua violência foi deveras inferior à que Matthew seria capaz, em parte porque o comentário o irritou de duas maneiras. De qualquer forma, a satisfação de Matthew se traduziu na vermelhidão em suas orelhas e um agradecimento meio tímido.

"Tragam esses dois também. Quero que vejam enquanto eu destruo o _oh, tão precioso_ amor que eles defendem." Disse, antes de se virar e sair.

Paralelamente, enquanto que no mundo dos vivos as tempestades pareciam piorar a cada minuto com a adesão de ondas gigantescas e um mar hostil, no Olimpo, Poseidon descontava sua fúria com gritos.

"ONDE ESTÁ ELE? ONDE ESTÁ? DIGA ONDE VOCÊ O ESCONDEU, BASTARDO!"

Arthur arqueou a sobrancelha, com um sorriso de deboche no rosto.

"Do que você está falando, Tonio? O Lovi é livre para ir e vir, se ele optou por ficar lá a culpa é minha ?"

"Você vai se arrepender, filho da p..."

"Antonio, NÃO! Ele está zombando da sua cara!" Démeter tratou de conter o enfurecido senhor dos mares. "Lovino está bem. Minha filha disse que ele está auxiliando na condução das almas até o submundo."

"O quê?"

"Muitos humanos estão morrendo. O submundo está abarrotado." Arthur cruzou os braços, falando como se todos os presentes fossem um pouco culpados. Matthew, que havia acabado de chegar e se iterar de sua presença, tomou-o de supresa agarrando-lhe pela gola da camisa.

"Onde. Está. Ele?" Perguntou entre dentes. "Não minta para mim, sei que estavam juntos! Onde está Zeus?"

Os olhos esmeralda brilhavam com uma diversão sádica.

"Descansando. Sabe como é, eu dei _muito_ trabalho a ele, se é que você me entende."

Matthew rangeu os dentes.

"Vocês não..."

Arthur não respondeu, mas o seu sorriso de escárnio já bastava. Os presentes lançaram um olhar preocupado para Hera, que parecia que explodiria a qualquer momento.

"Zeus, seu desgraçado, mostre essa sua cara aqui agora mesmo." O tom, embora lento, era trêmulo e soou infinitamente mais ameaçador do que se se tratasse de um grito. "Eu vou matá-lo se você não aparecer, matá-lo como fiz da última vez e, dessa vez, tratarei de eliminá-lo como humano também, você me ouviu?" Ameaçou. "É melhor aparecer."

Uma repentina careta de desgosto se formou no rosto de Arthur. Após um silêncio perturbador, suspirou e parecendo um pouco contrariado admitiu que Zeus não apareceria.

Matthew sorriu.

"Ah, não, ele vem. Pode acreditar que ele vem."

Arthur não soube quando ele finalmente ficou na mais absoluta desvantagem. A princípio, parecia um jogo justo: ele contra Hera – e talvez Poseidon. Um embate direto, simples, sem maiores complicações. Aparentemente, contudo, os demais deuses não pareceram estar de acordo com o planejamento mental do senhor dos mortos. Afora Ivan, que preferiu manter apenas um apoio moral a Matthew sem demonstrar interesse de envolvimento direto, e Yao, que tinha interesses superiores, tais como a segurança de sua filha no submundo, o que perpassava exatamente pela máxima de se manter distante de quaisquer problemas de Hades e relacionados a Hades, Antonio, Gilbert, Ludwig, e os gêmeos Lili e Vash cercaram Arthur em um cerco deveras desproporcional.

"Escondendo-se atrás dos seus aliados novamente, Hera? Já vi essa novela antes. Se você quer tanto defender seu homem ou sua honra arruinada, é mais efetivo que duelemos, sem a interferência dos outros."

Matthew riu.

"Mas é claro que eu não vou lhe dar essa chance, Arthur. Em nenhum momento eu disse que isso seria uma luta justa."

Na sua cela, Kiku se contorceu.

"O que foi, Kiku?" Perguntou Francis com a voz meio fraca.

"M-Matthew, seu desgraçado..."

Eles ouviram Arthur gritar uma, duas, três vezes. Eles ouviram Arthur amaldiçoar, invocar seus aliados do submundo e ouviram o som da batalha ocorrendo, das lâminas se chocando e dos trovões retumbando logo abaixo de si. Sentiram o odor do sangue invadir suas narinas e temeram por ambos os lados. Kiku tentou em vão se levantar, mas não encontrou forças.

"Droga." Grunhiu o moreno. "Onde está a parte do acordo que deveríamos ser soltos quando Arthur aparecesse?"

Francis pareceu desamparado.

"Você acha mesmo que eles vão lembrar que estamos aqui? Não antes de terminarem de massacrar Hades. E aí vai ser a nossa vez."

"Tch. Ponha um pouco mais de fé na gente, bastardo. Já estou arrependido de ter vindo aqui."

"Lovino" Cantarolou Francis como se acabasse de presenciar um milagre.

"Ve, tenham calma, já tiramos vocês daí." Tranquilizou, agachando-se e passando o braço de Francis sobre seu obro. Lovino fez o mesmo com Kiku. Os dois prisioneiros pareciam pesar de fato algumas boas tolenadas.

"Feli ~. Oh, que alegria! Vocês dois aqui, na minha frente, tão belos."

"Cala a boca, idiota, quem é que estava falando de ser massacrado há um minuto? E NÃO TOQUE NELE, DROGA!"

"Como você chegou aqui, Lovino?"

"Você está brincando com a minha cara? Eu sou o mensageiro dos deuses! Transito entre Olimpo e submundo com uma liberdade que vocês nunca terão."

"E por que não veio mais cedo?"

"Arthur não deixou o Lovi sair de lá, ve. Pra evitar que ele o espionasse a mando do irmão Toni."

"Você quer calar essa boca, idiota?"

"Claro, por que não pensei nisso antes."

"Só mais alguns passos, ve. Quando sairmos da cela, seus poderes se restabelecerão."

Os últimos quatro passos pareceram uma eternidade e foram dados somente sob o som marcante das respirações agitadas dos quatro. O primeiro passo fora da cela revigorou os espíritos dos ex-prisioneiros, devolvendo-lhes sua condição de deuses na íntegra.

"Obrigado, Feliciano. Lovino."

"Não nos agradeçam. Só tratem de evitar que aquele bastardo que é uma triste desculpa para Deus estrague ainda mais os planos do bastardo das assombrações."

"Espera, o quê? Zeus está vindo?" Perguntou Francis alarmado.

"Não." Inspirou Kiku. "Ele está aqui."

A proposição de Kiku foi confirmada com uma risada histérica conhecida até demais que ecoou por todo o Olimpo.

Kiku analisou Lovino.

"O quê?"

"Lamento o que eu vou fazer agora, mas prometo que será por pouco tempo e você não se machucará."

"M-mas que merda, s-seu bastardo, o q-que você..."

* * *

"S-seu estúpido." Disse Arthur meio abatido. "Eu disse para você não vir."

Alfred estava parado entre Arthur e Antonio, com as mãos na cintura e um sorriso que não se sabia se era forçado ou apenas um mero costume. A desvantagem de seu amante era, de fato, gritante. Arthur tinha ferimentos por todo o corpo, sentia o gosto metálico do sangue que escorria pelo canto de sua boca e podia jurar que o seu braço esquerdo estava meio deslocado. Antonio, contudo, não estava intacto e apresentava vários arranhões e suspeitava que uma de suas mãos estivesse quebrada. Seus aliados, contudo, estavam bem até demais.

"Trégua, Antonio." Falou com uma voz firme. "Essa luta não lhe pertence."

"Você não manda em mim, Zeus."

Alfred olhou de relance para o lado, suspirou e atestou. "Sei que não." Observando um sorriso satisfeito no rosto de Antonio. "Mas conheço alguém que mande." Sinalizou com o polegar as quatro figuras paradas à sua esquerda: Kiku e Francis tendo em mãos um Lovino desacordado e um Feliciano apreensivo.

"Feliciano!" Adiantou-se Ludwig.

"Lovi!"

"Vejam, com o tempo eu aprendi um pouco da arte da diplomacia. Assim vocês não podem mais me chamar de inconsequente ahahaha!"

Kiku suspirou com alguma certeza de que chantagem não era exatamente o seu modelo ideal de diplomacia e adiantou-se.

"Antonio e Ludwig, eu vos proponho abandonar essa causa em troca da segurança de seus preciosos amantes. O que me dizem? Pensem que não é muito diferente do que Alfred quer com Arthur. Não sei porque vocês estão em lados opostos, afinal, se fariam o mesmo por esses dois aqui."

Antonio engoliu seco e olhou de relance para Ludwig que mecanicamente havia repetido o mesmo gesto. O primeiro adiantou-se até Alfred e parou ao seu lado, jogando seu enorme machado no chão como prova de aceitar a trégua. Ambos se encararam por algum tempo, como se conversassem por telepatia. Em seguida, Antonio caminhou até Kiku e Francis e solicitou que lhe entregassem Lovino. Ninguém se atreveu a contestar e Antonio saiu de cena carregando seu precioso mensageiro como se uma bela noiva adormecida fosse. Por sua vez, Ludiwig pigarregou meio desconfortável e imitou o gesto de Poseidon, tomando Feliciano pelas mãos e com o exato pensamento de como aquela luta era uma perda de tempo.

Alfred então, após haver tratado de prolongar por tanto tempo o momento, finalmente se virou para encarar Matthew, que estava parado, meio atônito, meio congelado pela raiva, com as mãos apertando tanto o braço de seu trono que se podia ver suas veias saltando para fora. Ele nem mesmo conseguia levantar e Gilbert preferiu nem tentar olhar para a figura em ebulição sentada ali perto. Em nenhum momento Alfred saiu da posição que estava, como se temesse que essa movimentação pudesse suscitar maior retaliação.

"Então..."

"Então."

"Estou aqui. Não era o que você queria?"

"Gracioso como sempre, não é?"

"Faço o possível." Deu de ombros.

"Devo dar minhas congratulações. É a primeira vez que vejo você se livrar de Poseidon sem precisar apelar para sua força bruta."

"Todos evoluímos."

"Mate Arthur, ou farei isso eu mesmo."

Alfred negou com a cabeça.

"Fui idiota da última vez, com medo de desestabilizar tudo e tudo mais. Mas agora realmente não importa. Dessa vez tampouco lhe darei a oportunidade que você teve."

"Eu sempre tolerei bem demais seus casos, Alfred, mas dessa vez foi longe demais."

"É? Me pergunto por quê."

O tom irônico de Alfred denunciava a insinuação da causa que ele mesmo já tinha ciência. Matthew, da mesma forma, sabia e sabia muito bem – embora jamais fosse admitir – que aquele caso o perturbava tanto pela imortalidade de dimensão do poder de Arthur quanto pela sinceridade e intensidade dos sentimentos de Alfred por Arthur como seu marido jamais sentira por ele mesmo no auge de sua paixão inconsequente. Como de praxe, se sentia ameaçado. Mas dessa vez, a ameaça o aterrorizava de verdade.

Levantando-se em um movimento rápido, bradou que se Zeus não saísse da frente, não hesitaria em passar por cima dele, mesmo que isso possivelmente destruísse um deles. Estava tão cego pelos ciúmes e pelo medo que perdera o real objeto da empreitada a ponto de ameaçar eliminar o próprio marido. Não era tão diferente dos humanos afinal, se deixando cegar por suas premissas já distorcidas.

Diante da impassividade de Zeus, não hesitou e avançou sobre ele, buscando, sobretudo, contorná-lo para alcançar Arthur. Alfred o segurou, quase abraçando.

"Matt, por favor, pare. Isso não faz mais sentido." Sussurrou-lhe, como se o acalentasse.

"Calado! Eu juro que vou me vingar dessa humilhação, eu juro!"

"Você está fora de si."

"Não estou!" Berrou. Alfred não viu o que Arthur viu. E talvez por isso, este viesse a se amaldiçoar um dia por não haver reagido a tempo. Mas bem ele sabia que não teria tempo de sequer abrir a boca para alertá-lo, primeiro porque não conseguia sequer se mover e segundo porque foi tudo tão rápido que mesmo Alfred demorou a sentir a dor aguda em seu peito e o líquido quente escorrendo por ele. E aí ele virou para Arthur, como se perguntasse o quê exatamente havia acontecido. E quando Alfred virou, ele viu como, em uma questão de milésimos de segundos, Gilbert trataria de partir Arthur em dois, devolvendo-o ao seu cárcere humano com o então abandonado machado de Antonio baixo os gritos desesperados de Francis e um subsequente golpe de lança de Kiku em seu estômago.

Se Alfred, sendo quem era, estivesse em suas condições plenas, aquele ferimento – e Hera bem sabia disso – não passaria de um arranhão inútil; incômodo, mas tão facilmente recuperável quanto um mínimo corte feito com papel no canto do dedo. O que, contudo, Matthew não sabia e Arthur descobrira pouco mais cedo naquele dia enquanto estava deitado na cama envolvido pelos braços do amante era que, para poder realizar todo o plano de aparecer como um fantasma para Arthur sem, ao mesmo tempo, ser percebido pelos demais deuses, Alfred havia perdido parte de sua condição absoluta de Senhor dos Deuses, limitando-se a uma condição tão semelhante a de um semideus que parecia até degradante. Por isso se abrigara no submundo. Por isso temia aparecer. Estava fraco, tão fraco que o restante de seus poderes parecia piada. E a fatídica adaga de Hera em seu peito não soaria então como um inofensivo papel, mas lhe atribuiria um destino tão cruel quanto o que seu esfacelado amante tornaria a receber.

Matthew, ainda ignorante, tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto e a paciência de esperar que Alfred parasse com a encenação e se recuperasse instantâneamente, como faria de acordo com seu conhecimento de mundo. Mas os segundos – que pareciam minutos – provaram que o sangramento só se tornava mais e mais forte – e Alfred, mais e mais pálido, até seus olhos adquirirem um tom cinzento e sem brilho em vez do azul celeste vívido de sempre. Kiku e Francis assistiam atônitos à cena, sem saber o que deveriam fazer para acabar com aquela tragédia.

"O que você está esperando, idiota? Vamos! Recomponha-se!"

O silêncio de Alfred lhe deixou em pânico.

"Alfred, não brinque comigo! Vamos, pare logo com essa porcaria de sangramento!"

O aludido suspirou, meio irritado. E abraçou Matthew, sentindo todo o calor que emanava de seu corpo e seu sangue manchar a túnica branca que usava. Não era que ele não amasse aquela criatura ao mesmo tempo doce e ciumenta, de certa maneira frágil que era sua esposa. Era que ele amava Arthur mais do que tudo, talvez até mais que seus próprios humanos. Por qual outra razão, senão, ele lhes permitiria perecer e descer aos domínios eternos e obscuros do Hades? Matthew sentiu um choque – um choque de verdade – tão forte que parecia que ia explodir. Em questão de segundos, ele entendeu tudo. Amaldiçoou Zeus, com a respiração ofegante e sentindo a queimação em seu peito se espalhar por todo o seu corpo, quase como em um curto circuito.

"Nos vemos por aí, Mattie." Confidenciou Alfred, sendo o último pensamento que se passou pela sua cabeça naquele momento o de que depois ele arrumaria uma maneira de se desculpar com Kiku e Francis e assim, desfaleceu sobre o esposo, mais duro que pedra e com seu todo-poderoso raio, recém-utilizado, caindo próximo a seus pés.

* * *

Os gemidos masculinos meio abafados violavam o silêncio do pouco frequentado banheiro do bloco de História. Os dois jovens trancados no segundo box perto da parede tinha as respirações ofegantes, Arthur cavalgando sobre Alfred com uma paixão quase selvagem. Grunhiam e gemiam um o nome do outro, enquanto trocavam carícias e se beijavam para tentar abafar os sons de suas travessuras universitárias. O que Alfred mais amava era poder desgrenhar ainda mais os revoltosos cabelos do namorado e o que Arthur mais avama era poder se deleitar com o brilho de luxúria que maculava o puro azul celeste dos olhos de Alfred. Arthur chegou ao clímax um pouco antes de Alfred, que o agarrou como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, enquanto se enterrava dentro do corpo do namorado. Esperaram a respiração voltar ao normal para rir feito duas crianças que fizeram uma travessura bem sucedida.

"Eu te amo." Sussurrou Alfred, beijando ternamente a testa de Arthur.

"Também te amo, _git_." Falou com um forte sotaque inglês, acariciando os cabelos de Alfred, um pouco molhados pelo suor.

Deixaram que o silêncio do ambiente falasse um pouco, aproveitando a presença e o calor um do outro, sem se separarem.

"O que fazemos agora? Gazetamos a aula do Honda?" Perguntou o mais alto com o semblante cheio de esperança.

"Mas acabamos de faltar a aula do Bonnefoy! Alfred, o que eu já lhe falei sobre gazetar para fazer sexo?"

"Uh. Que você gosta?"

Arthur manteve a expressão séria e o cenho franzido.

"Ahhh, Artie, qual é! Você só falta a aula do Bonnefoy porque ele é francês? Que preconceito contra os japoneses é esse?"

Arthur procurou segurar o riso, na esperança de manter a autoridade sobre Alfred. Seu namorado tinha libido demais pro seu gosto, isso sim. Parecia querer experimentar e desbravar cada canto da universidade ou de outro lugar que lhe garantisse uma oportunidade. A primeira vez deles havia sido tudo, menos romântica como Arthur esperava, exceto para os que considerassem ser romântico fazê-lo na sala dos professores.

Estudante do segundo ano de literatura de 23 anos, inglês, Arthur Kirkland conhecera Alfred F. Jones, um jovem e energético americano, quando este perambulava pelo prédio de Literatura em um dia de Outono em Oxford, e teve uma péssima primeira impressão. O então calouro de História era barulhento, intrometido, perturbava e zombava de Arthur como se tivesse toda a intimidade do mundo com ele. Dois anos depois, ele realmente tinha. Alfred um dia lhe confidenciou que fora guiado ao prédio de Literatura porque alguém parecia lhe chamar de lá e quando Arthur sugeriu que poderia se tratar de um fantasma – o que não deixava de ser verdade –, Alfred passou duas semanas sem passar perto do prédio.

"Não, já basta por enquanto."

"Aaaaaw mas, Artie!"

"Eu disse que não!" Asseverou, separando-se de Alfred e tratando de vestir os boxers e a calça. O sorriso de Alfred caiu. "Mas quando chegarmos no dormitório, você pode fazer como quiser." Seu sorriso tornou a brilhar enquanto ele ajeitava suas próprias roupas.

"Yay, Artie, obrigado!"

"É, é. Não sei de onde você tira tanta libido." Resmungou, recebendo um selinho do maior.

"Sua culpa." Respondeu lhe dando um selinho.

Já vestidos, os namorados sairam do boxer que mais cedo presenciara seu ato apaixonado de mãos dadas, trocando sorrisinhos cúmplices. No mesmo momento, eles se aperceberam da presença de um terceiro, que lavava as mãos limpas com a maior calma do mundo.

"Mattie!" Alfred acenou para o gêmeo.

Arthur não sabia se Alfred preferiu ignorar, ou se sua típica ingenuidade lhe impediu de perceber que seu irmão estava qualquer coisa, menos feliz em vê-lo. De fato, o jovem Matthew parecia estar completaente ciente do que acontecera momentos antes entre seu irmão e o namorado – e Arthur não demorou para perceber isso, desconfiando, inclusive, que ele pudesse estar presente durante uma parte ou mesmo todo o ato. Arthur sabia e Alfred sabia também, que por motivo que lhes fugia à compreensão, Matthew não simpatizara com a cara de Arthur quando se conheceram. Aliás, simpatizar era puro eufemismo.

"O que nossos pais diriam se soubessem que você gazeta aulas para foder seu namorado no banheiro?" Disse com a voz fraca de sempre.

"O que eles diriam se soubessem que você gazeta aulas para pagar de _voyeur_ enquanto eu fodo com o meu namorado no banheiro?" Provocou, zombeteiro e sem malícia, entendendo como brincadeira a insinuação do irmão. Diante da resposta de Alfred e do olhar de ódio de Matthew, Arthur engoliu seco.

"P-para sua informação, eu estou no meu intervalo, ok?"

"Maaas ainda paga de _voyeur_. Tsk. Matt, você precisa arrumar uma namorada. Ou namorado, como preferir."

Matthew ficou em silêncio, com a expressão neutra, como se preferisse engolir a resposta que queria dar. Ele observou com o mesmo silêncio o irmão se despedir e não respondeu ao aceno com cabeça de Arthur, seus olhos acompanhando cada movimento deste até que finalmente eles saíssem do banheiro, ainda de mãos dadas. Nem Alfred, nem Arthur ouviram o barulho do espelho quebrando dentro do banheiro, nem veriam o sangue escorrer dos punhos de Matthew ou suas palavras baixas carregadas de veneno e dirigidas a arruinar a felicidade do casal. Naquele momento, nem Alfred, nem Arthur ou Matthew saberiam que estavam sendo observados, tampouco este estava consciente de despertar uma paixão quem sabe doentia em alguém que um dia conheceu, muito embora não se lembrasse.

"_Kesesese_ ~ Diga ao Tonio que finalmente os encontrei!" Anunciou animado. "E que os jogos recomecem!"

* * *

_Reviews são bem vindas!_


End file.
